Schattenwelt
by flyingwing
Summary: Lynette kommt neu an die Cross-Academie und obwohl sie etwas zu verbergen hat, findet sie auf Anhieb eine neue Freundin. Außerdem kann sie nicht verstehen was so unglaublich an den Night-Class Schülern sein soll. Doch dann trifft sie IHN...
1. Prolog

So … das ist meine erste FF also seid nicht zu hart zu mir xD

Aber ich würde mich über jedwede Kritik freuen.

Lg flyingwing

Prolog

Mein Name ist Lynette Parker und ich erzähle euch meine Geschichte.

Ich bin vor kurzem 16 Jahre alt geworden und lebe relativ glücklich mit meiner Mum in einem schnuckligen Apartment. Ich gehe auf die öffentliche Morris High School in New York und gehe dort in die gleiche Klasse wie meine Freundinnen. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde und das hat auch einen Grund. Aufgrund eines klitzekleinen Problems erweist es sich als sehr schwer Freunde zu finden bei denen ich mich wirklich wohl fühlen kann. Allerdings habe ich auch keine Feinde.

Was mein Aussehen angeht kann ich nur sagen dass ich mittelmäßig bin. Ich habe bis zur Hüfte reichende Haare, die in Wellen nach unten fallen. Meine Haarfarbe ist schwer zu definieren aber meine Freundinnen sagen immer, dass meine Haare in der Sonne zwar rötlich glänzen, ansonsten aber einen wunderschönen hellen Braunton haben. Meine Augen sind grün, mit kleinen gelben Sprenkeln. Was meine Figur angeht, ich bin schlank und besitze die Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Aber das kann ich auch nicht wirklich ausstehen. Vor allem weil mir immer die Jungs hinterherrufen oder pfeifen. Das macht mich immer so nervös. Aber ich ignoriere sie dann meistens.

Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht unverständlich für euch an, denn welches Mädchen hat es nicht gern, wenn sie den Jungs gefällt, aber ihr wisst vielleicht noch von diesem Problem, weshalb ich nicht allzu viele Freunde habe…nun ja.

Obwohl da fällt mir ein, dass ich euch ja noch gar nichts davon erzählt habe…Entschuldigung. Ich werde das jetzt gleich nachholen, also immer wenn ich mit jemandem Hautkontakt habe oder etwas anfasse was sehr geprägt ist, von der Person der der Gegenstand gehört, dann sehe ich Dinge, die man nicht sehen sollte. Ist das verständlich? Habt ihr das verstanden? Nein? Okay, dann anders.

Wenn ich meiner Freundin Penelope beispielsweise die Hand gebe oder sie versehentlich streife, dann sehe ich was in ihr vorgeht. Ich sehe ob sie glücklich oder traurig ist, ob sie Probleme hat die sie niemandem anvertrauen kann oder ob sie verliebt ist. Manchmal habe ich auch Visionen wenn ich Leute berühre.

Das mag jetzt vielleicht echt cool klingen aber das ist es nicht. Wenn ich in einer U-Bahn ständig gegen jemand rumple, der vergewaltigt, geschlagen oder dem anderes schreckliches zugefügt worden ist, dann werde ich fast verrückt vor Schmerzen. Ja, es tut weh. Manchmal, wenn es besonders schlimm ist oder es zu oft an einem Tag geschieht, dann macht mein Körper schlapp. Ich werde einfach ohnmächtig, egal wo ich gerade bin.

Meine Mum hat Angst davor, dabei passiert das alles ja mir und nicht ihr. Aber ich kann sie auch verstehen, wenn meiner Tochter so etwas passieren würde, für das es keine Erklärung gibt hätte ich auch Angst. Aber ich muss damit leben und versuch klar zu kommen. Ich versuche so wenig Hautkontakt wie möglich mit einer Person zu haben. Deshalb habe ich auch keinen Freund, auch wenn ich gerne einen hätte. Aber ich schweife ab. Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass diese Gabe(oder eher dieser Fluch) sehr erschreckend ist.

Aber das war es dann eigentlich auch schon von mir. Tja … jetzt wisst ihr so ziemlich alles. Nein, Moment, eines wisst ihr noch nicht:

Vor ungefähr fünf Jahren haben sich meine Eltern scheiden lassen. Damals gab ich noch mir die Schuld daran und war völlig verzweifelt, doch heute bin ich froh, dass es so gekommen ist.

Ich habe meinen Vater über alles geliebt und ihn verehrt. Doch was ich über ihn erfahren habe hat das geändert. Ich habe gelernt ihn zu hassen, ich habe gelernt ihn zu verachten und ich habe gelernt ihn für immer aus meinen Gedanken und Entscheidungen zu vertreiben.

Doch da sollte ich mich irrten.

So das war also der Prolog… wenns euch gefallen hat könnt ihr ja auch noch das nächste Kapitel lesen…das wird hoffentlich bald folgen.


	2. Veränderungen

So hier kommt auch schon das 1. Kapitel. Wünsch euch viel Spaß

*kekse und milch hinstell* - für alle die meine FF so fleißig lesen!

Veränderungen

Heute ist der vorletzte Ferientag und den wollte ich mit meinen Freundinnen Lucie, Darcie und Penelope verbringen. „Wo sollen wir zuerst hin? Ins Kino, zum Shoppen oder in irgendein Café?", fragte ich die drei. Lucie und Darcie, die immer einer Meinung waren, meinten, dass sie lieber shoppen gehen würden. „Was läuft den überhaupt grad in den Kinos?", Penelope fragte nur, weil sie für gewöhnlich immer selber entscheiden wollte, für manche mag das klingen als wäre sie eine ignorante Diva…in mancher Weise stimmte das ja auch… aber sie war unsere Freundin und wir hatten uns daran gewöhnt.

„Hm…ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas wird schon laufen." „Gehen wir doch lieber zum einkaufen. Ich brauche unbedingt ein Paar neue High Heels. Und die neue Tasche von Chanel wollte ich mir auch noch ansehen." Wie schon gesagt, sie hatte gern die Kontrolle.

Also gingen wir zur Shopping Mall um uns einen schönen Tag zu machen. Lope kaufte sich neue High Heels was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Die Schuhe sahen echt heiß aus und waren total typisch für Lope. Was die anderen aber verwunderte war aber meine Schuhwahl. Normalerweise trage ich nur Turnschuhe, was Bequemes eben. Aber ich habe mich sofort in diese Stiefel verliebt als ich sie sah. Es waren weiße Gucci-Stiefel, knie hoch mit sich überlappenden Schnallen am unteren Ende. Das Leder war gerafft und Absätze hoch, aber nicht zu hoch. Sie sind wunderschön und ich musste sie unbedingt haben. Sie waren zwar nicht gerade billig, aber das waren sie mir wert. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte meine Mum mir heute 1000$ gegeben um mich ‚neu einzukleiden' wie sie gesagt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber ich werde jeden Penny ausgeben.

„Für die Stiefel brauchst du dann aber auch noch ein geiles Out-Fit!", meinte Lucie und Darcie und Penelope nickten eifrig. „Kein Problem. Meine Mum hat mir 1000$ gegeben und die werde ich heute komplett ausgeben!"

Also machten wir uns auf zum nächsten Geschäft. Anscheinend war den anderen plötzlich nur noch wichtig, mir coole Klamotten rauszusuchen, denn ich probierte nur noch Sachen an die sie mir in die Umkleide schoben. Schließlich hatten wir das perfekte(ihre nicht meine Worte) Out-Fit zusammen, bestehend aus meinen weißen Stiefeln, einer farblosen Strumpfhose(das meine ‚geilen' Beine zu sehen waren) ein super süßer Jeansminirock, und einem schwarzen Ed Hardy Basic Shirt mit Totenkopf darauf. Also kaufte ich mir die Kleidung und wir schlenderten ein Stück weiter.

Bei einem kleinen, gemütlichen Café machten wir Halt und bestellten uns etwas zu Trinken.

„Wie viel Geld hast du denn noch?", „Weiß nicht, aber noch genug um noch mehr Klamotten zu kaufen." Ich grinste die drei an und sie erwiderten es. „Also wo wollen wir dann als nächstes rein?", kam die berechtigte Frage von Darcie. „Wie wäre es mit dem New Yorker, oder Pimkie, die haben auch immer total schöne Sachen."

Während wir uns unterhielten und versuchten uns zu entscheiden wo wir hingehen wollten tranken wir unsere Getränke. Schließlich entschieden wir uns in beide zu gehen, wir zahlten noch schnell uns verließen das Café.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und allmählich schlossen die Läden. Mit zahlreichen (es ist gerade noch genug Geld für die U-Bahn übrig xD) Tüten bepackt, machten wir uns auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station. Am Eingang trennten wir uns und während ich und Penelope nach unten gingen, verschwanden die Zwillinge (hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Egal…Lucie und Darcie sind eineiige Zwillinge, sie hatten beide karamellfarbenes, schulterlanges Haar und blaue Augen) in die andere Richtung. Penelope lief mir voraus und ich beobachtete sie eine Weile, auch ohne die hochhackigen Schuhe war sie recht groß mit ihren 1,79m. Sie hatte(wie war es anders zu erwarten?) platinblonde Haare die ihr bis zum Po reichten. Ihre Augen waren von einem satten Grün, um das ich sie manchmal beneidete, weil sie nicht so komisch waren wie meine. Sie ging aufrecht und man könnte sagen sie stolzierte eher als das sie ging. Auch ihr pfiffen die Jungen hinterher, aber im Gegensatz zu mir drehte sie sich dann immer um, um ihnen zu zuzwinkern. Natürlich wussten meine Freundinnen nichts von meiner Gabe, woher auch ich hatte es ja noch nie jemandem erzählt, nicht mal meiner Familie, die wusste nur, dass ich ein Problem hatte. Doch obwohl sie nichts wussten, schotteten sie mich ab. Wenn mir einer mal zu nahe kam, stellte sich Lope prompt dazwischen und fing an zu flirten. Auch Lucie und Darcie taten ihr Möglichstes und sie alle berührten mich nie zu oft und wenn dann nur da, wo auch Stoff uns trennte. Sie kannten mich nun einmal zu gut.

„Ich muss dann jetzt hier raus!", ich hatte gar nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass wir schon eine Zeit lang gefahren waren, oder überhaupt eingestiegen waren…peinlich. „Okay, wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule!", rief ich ihr hinterher, als sie schon draußen war. Die Türen schlossen sich und ich sah nur noch wie sie mir noch schnell zuwinkte.

Zwei Haltestellen weiter musste ich dann auch schon raus. Ich drängte mich mit all meinen Tüten zum Ausgang durch und erreichte noch gerade rechtzeitig die Türen, bevor sie sich schließen konnten.

Zuhause angekommen ging ich erstmals in die Küche, wo ich meine Mum am Küchentisch sitzen sah. „Hey Mum! Ich bin wieder da. Und nein…es ist kein Geld mehr übrig.", ich grinste sie frech an.

„Schatz, wir müssen reden.", sie sah mich ernst an und anstatt etwas zu erwidern setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie war ganz ruhig geworden und ich wartete immer noch gespannt darauf dass sie etwas sagte.

„Ich habe heute einen Anruf von deinem Bruder bekommen…", (mein Bruder lebte bei meinem ‚Vater' in L.A.) „dein Vater…er hatte einen Unfall. Er hat es nicht mehr zum Krankenhaus geschafft. Er ist noch vor Ort gestorben." Ihre Worte hingen zwischen uns im Raum. „Und…was hat das mit mir zu tun?", ich blieb vollkommen ruhig. Ich hatte erwartet wenigstens so etwas wie Schmerz zu spüren, irgendwas. Aber es war mir egal. Meine Mutter sah mich geschockt an: „Wie kannst du das sagen! Ich weiß ihr hattet eure Probleme Lynette aber so etwas zu sagen ist herzlos. Er war dein Vater!" „Wir hatten nicht ‚unsere Probleme', Mama. Und es ist nicht herzlos, sondern schlicht und ergreifend die Wahrheit. Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt und was mich betrifft. Ist er schon vor Jahren gestorben!", daraufhin drehte ich mich um und ging aus der Küche.

Ich stand schon vor meiner Tür als ich sie rufen hört: „Ab Montag gehst du auf ein Internat in Japan. Ich schätze das ist jetzt das Beste was wir tun können. Pack deine Koffer, morgen um 10 Uhr fahre ich dich zum Flughafen. Es ist alles schon geregelt."

Zu geschockt um zu antworten ging ich in mein Zimmer, aber vorher nahm ich noch das Telefon mit.

Natürlich rief ich zuerst Penelope an. Und dann riefen wir noch Lu und Dar dazu. Anfangs habe ich noch normal geredet aber inzwischen: „Ich will nicht weg! Was soll ich denn ohne euch machen? Das ist einfach nicht fair! Warum jetzt? Für uns hat sich doch gar nichts geändert! Und dann auch noch ein Internat! In JAPAN!", ich schrie, schluchzte und klagte. Meine Freundinnen sagten nichts, auch sie waren noch zu geschockt. „Und wann musst du gehen?", hörte ich Darcies zögerliche Stimme durch den Hörer. „Morgen um 10 Uhr fahren wir zum Flughafen. Kommt ihr vorher noch vorbei?", wenigstens von meinen Freundinnen wollte ich mich richtig verabschieden. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" „Um nichts in der Welt würde ich nicht kommen!" „Auf jeden Fall!" Alle auf einmal sprachen sie. Ich schluckte nochmal. „ Danke, ich werde euch schrecklich vermissen! Ich mach lieber Schluss, muss ja noch Koffer packen", selbst für meine Verhältnisse klang das erdrückend. „Bye" „Sehen uns morgen" „Hab dich lieb!", und schon hatten alle aufgelegt.

Eine Weile saß ich noch schweigend auf meinem Bett. „Ach reiß dich zusammen Mädchen! Bis jetzt hast du alles geschafft und das ist wirklich nicht das Schlimmste was hätte passieren können!", versuchte ich mir selbst Mut zu machen und fing an meine Koffer zu packen.

So…des war jetzt des erste Kapitel…iwie langweilig oder?

Wenns um sachen von mir geht bin ich nur am nörgeln xD

Naja…fänds nett wenn ihr mir n paar kritiken dalassen könntet!

Lg flyingwing


	3. Die Neue

So da wär ich wieder….dieses Mal wird das kapitel hoffentlich um einiges länger… will euch auch nicht zu Tode langweilen xD also…viel Spaß beim lesen!

Die Neue

Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen ging ich nochmals das Gespräch mit Penelope, Lucie und Darcie durch: „Du wirst mir so fehlen! Was mach ich denn ohne dich? Du musst mich sofort anrufen wenn du angekommen bist…", Penelope wurde von Lucie prompt unterbrochen: „Und mich auch! Gleich wenn du in deinem Zimmer bist…" „Nein, wenn du vor dem Eingang stehst. Du musst uns sofort sagen was du davon hältst. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt oder wenn dir jemand doof kommt, dann kommen wir sofort zu dir und holen dich wieder nach Hause!", Darcie hatte sich in die Sache richtig rein gesteigert, doch wir alle wussten, dass sie mich nicht so einfach abholen könnten. „Vielen Dank. Ich weiß dass ihr das machen würdet, auch wenn es total unsinnig wäre. Und ja, wenn ich da bin werde ich euch zuerst alle anrufen. Keine Sorge das mache ich bestimmt. Und ich werde euch alles erzählen… es wird so sein als ob wir dort zusammen wären."

Dann hatten wir uns alle umarmt und ich stieg zu meiner Mutter ins Auto und während wir davonfuhren beobachtete ich durch den Rückspiegel des Autos wie sie mir wild und mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher winkten.

Der Abschied von meiner Mum fiel mir leichter, da ich ihr immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, dass sie mich einfach wegschickte. Schließlich wurde mein Flug aufgerufen und ich ging zu meinem Gate. Meine Mum sah mir noch nach bis ich hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war und ging dann traurig nach Hause.

Mein Flug dauerte sage und schreibe 14 Stunden und dann musste ich noch mit dem Zug weitere 2 Stunden fahren. Dann endlich kam ich in einem kleinen Dorf an. „Na toll, wo bin ich den hier gelandet? Mitten auf dem Land, hier kann man doch nicht Shoppen gehen!", ich ärgerte mich dumm und dusslig und musste auf die Einwohner ziemlich komisch wirken, wie ich da in einer fremden Sprache mit mir selbst redete. Naja…kann mir ja egal sein. Zum Glück hatten meine Eltern darauf bestanden, dass ich Japanisch schon im Alter von 6 Jahren lernte. Seitdem habe ich meinen Wortschatz doch ziemlich erweitert. Ich irrte also in diesem Kaff herum bis es mir zu doof wurde, mein Koffer langsam zu schwer wurde und ich keine Lust mehr hatte und fragte kurzerhand eine alte Dame, der mir gerade auf der Straße entgegen kam nach dem Weg. „Entschuldigung, könnten sie mir freundlicherweise den Weg zur Cross-Akademie zeigen?", fragte ich also so höflich wie ich noch konnte an diesem chaotischen Tag und schaute sie dabei auch noch freundlich und natürlich fragend an. Und was tut sie? Aber klar, sie schaut mich doof an und zeigt wage in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen ist. Es geht wohl nicht etwas genauer! „Vielen Dank!", sage ich also nur und gehe in die entsprechende Richtung. Gerade gehe ich an einer Treppe vorbei(sowas gibt's da ja) als ich das Schild bemerkte. ‚Cross-Akademie' das ist nicht dein Ernst! Ich soll allen Ernstes meinen tonen schweren Koffer da hoch schleppen? Diese Leute hassen mich, nein ich hasse sie schon jetzt.

Oben angekommen…ich war total am Ende…stand ich vor einem riesigen Tor. Normalerweise würde ich mich darüber jetzt wundern, da ich aber so fertig war, war mir das egal. Ich schleppte mich also weiter bis ich an einem riesigen Gebäude ankam. Dies musste wohl die Schule sein. Inzwischen war es 17 Uhr. Ab 10 Uhr am Morgen saß ich bis 14 Uhr im Flieger(Zeitumstellung), dann fuhr ich noch bis 16 Uhr am Nachmittag im Zug und irrte fast eine Stunde in dem Dorf rum. Also: Montag 17 Uhr.

Den ersten Tag hatte ich also bereits versäumt. Nun gut. Auf geht's, ich betrat das Schulgebäude und suchte sofort das Rektorat. Ich hatte es(dem Himmel sei Dank) schnell gefunden und wollte auch direkt reingehen doch dann besann ich mich und klopfte an. „Herein!", kam die Stimme von drinnen und so trat ich ein. Was ich sah ließ mich stocken. Ein Mann mit Brille, blonden, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundene Haaren, einem beigen Mantel und darüber ein grünes Tuch das aussah wie das von Lopes Oma, saß hinter seinem zu großen Schreibtisch. Er sah mich lächelnd an und bedeutete mir mich zu setzen. Ich tat wie geheißen und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. „Hallo, du musst Lynette Parker sein. Willkommen auf der Cross-Akademie." Seine Stimme war weich und er betonte alles was er sagte. „Ähm ja, vielen Dank." „Ich bin der Rektor dieser Schule, wie du dir sicher schon gedacht hast, Kaien Cross. Ich hoffe du lebst dich hier schnell ein. Du hast ein Einzelzimmer, aber wenn du lieber eine Zimmergenossin haben möchtest, dann…" „Nein, danke. Ich bin sehr gerne allein in meinem Zimmer." „Nun gut, dann wäre das geklärt.", er lächelte mich warm an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Der Rektor war zwar verrückt, aber mir gefiel das eigentlich sehr gut. „Wenn du noch irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen der Vertrauensschüler wenden. Da wäre zum einen Zero Kiryu und zum anderen Mai Kaido. Du kannst ihnen vertrauen!" „Vielleicht, aber ich vertraue grundsätzlich niemandem den ich nicht kenne. Und auch Leuten, die ich kenne, vertraue ich selten." „Ah okay, wie du meinst", wieder so ein Grinsen, „deine Schuluniform liegt bereits in deinem Zimmer, die Schulbücher bekommst du von deinen jeweiligen Lehrern und das…", er schob mir ein kleines Buch und ein Blatt Papier rüber, „…sind dein Stundenplan und die Schul-und Verhaltensregeln. Auch wenn wir hier sehr tolerant und locker sind, gibt es Regeln die unter gar keinen Umstand gebrochen werden dürfen." „Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden. Sagen meine Freunde immer!", ich grinste ihn an, doch diesmal blieb er ernst. „Ich bitte dich ausdrücklich, halte dich immer an diese Regeln, sonst könnte es böse für alle Beteiligten enden." „Keine Sorge. Ich war noch nie der Typ der gerne, oder absichtlich, die Regeln bricht." „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Mai wir dich auf dein Zimmer bringen." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen trat auch schon ein Mädchen ins Zimmer. „Hallo mein Name ist Mai Kaido. Du musst die Neue sein. Herzlich Willkommen!", sie reichte mir die Hand, ich nahm sie und sah, was sie dachte, sie hoffte ich wäre nicht auch eines dieser schreienden und kreischenden Mädchen, die sich am liebsten auf die Night-Class Schüler stürzen wollten. Ich sah auch noch wie es sie beschäftigte, dass keiner das Geheimnis der Night-Class erfährt. „Mein Name ist Lynette Parker. Freut mich." Ich hatte gelernt, mich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, während ich meine Gabe benutzte. So fiel keinem etwas Seltsames auf. Schließlich ließ ich ihre Hand los, ohne das Geheimnis gelüftet zu haben.

„Komm, du musst müde sein, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer." Ich nickte und folgte ihr zur Tür, dort drehte ich mich noch um und verbeugte mich vor dem Direktor, wie es in Japan nun einmal Sitte war. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und folgte dem Mädchen den langen Flur entlang, von dem ich auch gekommen war. Wir verließen das Gebäude und liefen über einen Hof, dann durch einen langen Weg, der von Bäumen gezäumt wurde und kamen schließlich an unser Wohnheim. „Das ist das Sonnenwohnheim. Hier schlafen die Schüler und Schülerinnen der Day-Class. Drüben im Mondwohnheim wohnen die Schüler und Schülerinnen der Night-Class. Die Day-Class in die auch wir gehen, findet ganz normal am Tag statt, aber der Unterricht der Night-Class findet nachts statt. Es ist zwar ein Privat-Internat, aber die in der Night-Class sind nur Eliteschüler, sie sind einfach schlauer als wir mit unserem Durchschnittshirn!", lachend und schwatzend ging sie weiter. Ich hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn ich rätselte, was wohl das Geheimnis der Night-Class Schüler sei. Auf jeden Fall müssen sie etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches sein, wenn die Mädchen so sehr von ihnen angezogen werden.

„Hier wären wir, das ist dein Zimmer, der Unterricht beginnt Morgen um 8:30 Uhr, bitte sei pünktlich. Frühstück gibt es ab 7:00 Uhr in der Cafeteria. Die findest du, wenn du die Treppen nach unten ins Erdgeschoß nimmst, dich dann nach rechts wendest und immer geradeaus läufst. Na dann gute Nacht, schlaf gut!", und schon war sie verschwunden, ein sehr lebhaftes Mädchen.

Allein in meinem Zimmer schaute ich mich erst einmal um. Es war zwar nicht gerade groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Das Bett war auf der linken Seite, ein Schreibtisch war genau unter dem Fenster, gegenüber der Tür. Rechts waren dann der Kleiderschrank und eine weitere Türe. Ich ging darauf zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter war das Bad, wenigstens hatte ich ein eigenes, wenn auch nur mit einer Dusche/Bad, einem Klo und einem Waschbecken mit Schminkspiegel(auf engstem Raum). Mehr brauchte ich auch nicht. Also schloss ich die Tür und packte erst einmal meinen Koffer aus. Ich hatte alle meine neuen Klamotten dabei und nur weniger von den alten. Als alles aufgeräumt war, wusste ich erstmals nicht was ich nun tun sollte. Doch dann fiel mir die schwarze Tüte auf, die auf dem Bett lag. Darin fand ich drei von meinen Schuluniformen, ein schwarzer Minifaltenrock(den kann man doch nicht als Schuluniform nehmen!), eine weise Bluse mit schwarzer Jacke und einer roten Schleife. Anscheinend konnten wir selbst entscheiden was für Schuhe wir anziehen, denn es waren keine dabei. Wenigstens dabei darf ich entscheiden. Also räumte ich zwei von den Uniformen in den Schrank und die dritte hängte ich über den Schreibtischstuhl, um sie morgen früh griffbereit zu haben.

Ich nahm das Blatt, welches mir der Direktor gegeben hatte zur Hand und schaute was ich morgen alles für Fächer hatte. Erste Stunde Mathe-Analysis, Zweite Stunde Ethik, danach Japanische Geschichte, dann Englisch, Chemie und schließlich Musik.

Naja…so schlimm war das ja nicht. Ich legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch und machte mich daran, die Regeln zu lesen:

Die Schule beginnt um 8:30 Uhr.

Die Einzigen, denen es erlaubt ist (außerhalb der geregelten Zeiten) sich auf dem Gelände frei zu bewegen, sind die Vertrauensschüler. Die anderen Schüler haben in ihrem Wohnheim zu bleiben.

Nach 21:00 Uhr darf das Wohnheim nicht mehr verlassen werden.

Niemand von der Day-Class darf das Gelände des Mondwohnheimes betreten.

Um 18:00 Uhr ist der Wechsel zwischen Day-Class und Night-Class, keiner der Schüler darf danach noch auf dem Schulgelände sein.

Vor dem Verlassen des Geländes muss die Erlaubnis eines Vertrauensschülers eingeholt werden.

Was die Vertrauensschüler sagen ist Gesetz ^^

Okay… gut. Ich würde jetzt gerne noch auf dem Gelände rumlaufen und mich umsehen, aber das mach ich dann doch lieber morgen. Also gehe ich ins Bad, ziehe mich um, putz mir die Zähne und mach mich fertig. Dann torkle ich zu meinem Bett, lasse mich fallen und schlafe auch gleich ein.

Aufgeweckt wurde ich von meinem Wecker. Pünktlich um 7:00Uhr klingelt er fröhlich vor sich hin. Ich stand auf und mein erster Gang ging zum Bad. Ich zog mich aus und duschte ausgiebig. Dann zog ich mir meine Uniform an, packte meine Schultasche und machte mich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria um was zu frühstücken. Bei der Essensausgabe stellte ich mich hinten an und besah mir alles. „Den Käse solltest du nicht nehmen, der ist echt widerlich!", überrascht schaute ich auf. Das Mädchen vor mir sah mich lächelnd an und zeigte auf etwas hinter der Theke. „Danke für die Warnung. Übrigens, ich bin die Neue, mein Name ist Lynette Parker." „Freut mich. Ich bin Sayori Wakaba, du kannst mich aber auch Yori nennen, wenn du willst." Wir nickten uns zu und nahmen uns etwas zu Essen. „Willst du dich zu mir setzen?" „Ja gerne." Also suchten wir uns einen Tisch und setzten uns hin um zu essen. Während dem Essen unterhielten wir uns: „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich diese Night-Class?" „Die Night-Class ist eine Eliteklasse. Sie haben nach uns, also nachts Unterricht. Die Mädchen der Day-Class himmeln sie an, weil sie alle unglaublich gutaussehend sind." „Aha. Und was ist mit dir? ‚Himmelst' du sie auch an?" „Nein, ich habe Angst vor ihnen." Ich sah mir Yori genauer an, sie kam mir nicht so vor, als hätte sie vor vielem Angst. „Warum? Wie kann man Angst vor jemandem haben, der augenscheinlich so perfekt ist?", fragte ich sie nun richtig neugierig geworden. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Aber irgendwas an ihre Ausstrahlung macht mich nervös. Sie sind so unnahbar und total arrogant." „Die anderen Mädchen halten dich sicher für total blöde, oder?", meinte ich eher spöttisch als ernst. Doch als sie mich nur traurig ansah bemerkte ich meinen Fehler. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das eigentlich nicht so gemeint. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass das sicher berechtigt ist. Ich meine eine Klasse die nachts unterrichtet wird? Das ist doch mehr als seltsam!" „Ja…weißt du, meine frühere Zimmergenossin Yuki war nie sonderlich gut in der Schule, sie hat auch immer geschlafen im Unterricht, weil sie wegen dem Vertrauensschülerdienst erst immer irgendwann spät am Morgen schlafen gegangen ist. Aber jetzt ist sie auch in der Night-Class!", weihte Yori mich ein. „Dann kann das ja wohl kaum eine Eliteklasse sein, oder?" „Genau, ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Yuki, aber sie meinte sie wäre jetzt wirklich glücklich. Sie ist jetzt auch mit Zero zusammen, obwohl ich eigentlich immer der Meinung war er könnte die Night-Class Schüler nicht ausstehen." „Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen? Wie jetzt, meinst du alle?" „Ausnahmslos…", Yori sah auf die große Uhr an der Wand, „oh mein Gott wir müssen zum Unterricht. Was hast du jetzt?" „Mathe-Analysis." „Dann bist du in meiner Klasse, komm schon!" Und wir eilten zum Schulgebäude, um rechtseitig zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Dort angekommen ging ich zum Lehrer und stellte mich vor. Als es zum Schulbeginn läutete wurde ich auch schließlich der Klasse vorgestellt. „Ruhe! Wir haben ab heute eine neue Mitschülerin. Begrüßt Lynette Parker. Sie kommt aus New York, bitte seid nett zu ihr." „Hallo, ich freue mich euch kennenzulernen. Auf ein gutes Miteinander!", sagte ich an meine neuen Mitschüler gewandt und verbeugte mich.

Ich setzte mich auf den Platz neben Yori und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen, doch das Gespräch von heute Morgen ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Irgendetwas war mit dieser Night-Class und ich würde herausfinden was es war.

So das war mein zweites Kapitel. Hat es euch gefallen? Hoffentlich hinterlasst ihr mir ein paar Reviews ^^

Danke *zuwink*


	4. NightClass

Heyhey! Da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt euch, hab mir richtig Mühe gegeben.

Night-Class

Zum Mittagessen gingen wir in die Mensa. Wir nahmen uns das Essen, das am besten aussah^^ und suchten uns einen freien Tisch. „Oh mein Gott, ist das immer so voll hier?", stirnrunzelnd sah ich Yori an. „Meistens schon, es gibt viele Schüler hier. Und was hältst du von deinem ersten Tag?" „Naja, ist ganz okay. Der Unterricht ist zwar langweilig, weil ich in Amerika schon viel weiter war als hier, aber sonst. Es ist echt schön hier!", lächelnd schaute sie mich an. „Uh, dahinten ist noch ein freier Tisch!", zielstrebig ging sie auf einen Tisch in der Mitte zu. Als wir uns gesetzt hatten aßen wir erst mal unser Essen. „Wie findest du eigentlich unseren Ethik Lehrer. Er ist fast so beliebt wie ein Schüler der Night-Class. Die Mädchen finden ihn faszinierend, vor allem wegen dieser Augenklappe, die macht ihn anscheinend so mysteriös. Das soll ja einfach nur unglaublich anziehend sein." Wir kicherten über den Irrsinn der Day-Class Schülerinnen. „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein? Es ist doch einfach nur idiotisch Männern hinter zu jagen, die unerreichbar sind. Wieso suchen sie sich nicht einen Freund aus der Day-Class. So schlecht sehen die Jungs von dort doch auch nicht aus!", nickend stimmte Yori mir zu. „Kann uns ja eigentlich egal sein. Nur dieses ewige Gekreische nervt ein wenig. Du musst dir das unbedingt mal reinziehen. Ich muss Yuki sowieso noch etwas zurückgeben. Ich habe es heute Morgen erst wiedergefunden. Sie hat es sicher schon vermisst und ich würde es ihr gerne wieder geben. Würdest du heute Abend mitkommen? Ich trau mich irgendwie nicht allein da hin. Es sind zwar die ganzen kreischenden Mädchen da, aber wenn du mitkommst, würde ich mich viel besser dabei fühlen." Bittend sah sich mich an und wer kann da schon wiederstehen? Also nickte ich ihr aufmunternd zu und auf dem Weg zurück ins Klassenzimmer verabredeten wir uns für 17:45 Uhr vor dem Eingang des Sonnenwohnheimes.

Der Tag zog sich dahin und als um 15:00 Uhr der letzte Schulgong für heute ertönte, war ich mit meinen Nerven am Ende. Ich verabschiedete mich von Yori und ging in mein Zimmer. Nachdem ich meine Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, war es schon 17:00 Uhr. Nach einigem hin und her entschloss ich mich dazu, mich auf dem Gelände etwas umzusehen. Ich hatte noch immer meine Uniform an und hatte auch wenig Lust mich umzuziehen, also nahm ich nur meine kniehohen Strümpfe, zog sie an und schlüpfte noch in meine weißen Sneakers. Draußen angekommen schlug ich die Richtung hin zu den Bäumen ein. Ich wollte mich ein wenig im Wald umsehen, denn für gewöhnlich gibt es dort weniger Dinge, die von Menschen geprägt waren, als auf dem Weg, den tagtäglich duzende von Schülern gehen. Auch ich brauchte ab und an meine Ruhe. Also schlenderte ich so umher und berührte ab und zu mal einen der Bäume. Es ist richtig entspannend, etwas zu berühren ohne Angst haben zu müssen Dinge zu sehen, die man nicht sehen wollte. Wieder berührte ich einen der Bäume.

_`Ein Mädchen steht an den Baum gelehnt da und schaut ihrem Gegenüber lächelnd ins Gesicht. Er kommt immer näher heran, mit seinem Gesicht an ihres, doch noch ist für sie alles in Ordnung, sie hat keine Angst. Gespannt wartet sie darauf von ihm geküsst zu werden. Doch er senkt den Kopf kommt mit dem Mund an ihren Hals. Sie ist etwas enttäuscht und verwirrt. Wollte er sie doch nicht küssen? Was machte er an ihrem Hals? Warum blieb er völlig ruhig? Sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Er packt sie nun an beiden Händen, leckt genüsslich über ihren Hals und wartet auf ihre Reaktion. Sie erschauert und legt langsam den Kopf in den Nacken. Das nützt er aus und beißt in ihren Hals. Erschrocken und zutiefst entsetzt versucht sie zu schreien, doch kein Ton kommt aus ihrer Kehle. Bevor sie von dem Blutverlust ohnmächtig wird, sieht sie seine Augen, sie leuchten blutrot. '_

Erschrocken wich ich von dem Baum zurück. Was zum Teufel war das? Eine Vision schon klar, aber wer, oder besser gesagt WAS, war dieser Typ? Das Mädchen hatte eine ebenso schwarze Schuluniform wie ich, aber die von dem Kerl war weiß. Wenn er auch auf diese Schule ging, warum war sie dann weiß? Und wieso um Himmels willen hat er sie gebissen? Seine Augen waren blutrot. Dabei konnte ich vorher genau sehen, dass sie grau waren. Und das Mädchen, war sie tot? Eigentlich hab es auf das was ich gesehen hatte nur eine Erklärung, doch das war doch unmöglich, oder? Es gab doch gar keine … Vampire? Er hatte Reißzähne, er hat sie gebissen und ihr Blut getrunken. Und seinen Augen leuchteten blutrot! Oh mein Gott ich glaube ich werde verrückt! Was war hier los? Bevor ich mich weiter in irgendwelche wilden Theorien stürzen konnte, ging ich den Weg zurück den ich gekommen war, Hauptsache raus aus diesem Wald. In Zukunft werde ich, um mich zu entspannen, nicht mehr in irgendwelche Wälder gehen. Aus dem Wald draußen bemerkte ich, dass Yori schon ungeduldig draußen wartete. Als sie mich auf sich zu kommen sah, winkte sie und kam auf mich zu geeilt: „Komm beeil dich, es ist schon 17:55 Uhr und pünktlich um 18:00 Uhr werden die Tore geöffnet!", „Ich bin genau hinter dir, keine Panik." Ich beschloss meine verwirrende Version erst einmal zu vergessen du Yori Rückendeckung zu geben.

Es waren schon alle Mädchen der Day-Class versammelt. Wie es aussah schrien und kreischten sie um die Wette. Mai und Zero, er ging in die mit Yori und mir in eine Klasse, hatten alle Mühe sie zurück zu drängen. „Verdammt, bleibt endlich hinten!" Die Mädchen hinter Mai drängeln immer weiter nach vorne, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Zero aber steht nur da und hält die Mädchen mit einem eisigen Blick zurück. Er kann richtig beängstigend sein, finde ich. Aber etwas ist seltsam an Zero, ich weiß auch nicht genau was es ist, aber es ist irgendwas an seiner Aura. Ja, ich sehe auch Auren, ein kleiner Nebeneffekt meiner Fähigkeiten. Normalerweise sind die Auren der meisten Menschen matte oder etwas kräftigere Farben, je nachdem wie sich die entsprechende Person gerade fühlt, bei Zero sehe ich aber auch noch etwas anderes. Seine Aura leuchtet. Sie ist von strahlenden Fäden durchzogen. Sehr seltsam und auch ziemlich verwirrend.

Da öffnet sich das Tor und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Innerlich zusammenzuckend starre ich sie an, sie alle haben eine leuchtende Aura. Wie kann das sein? Macht sie das so anziehend für die Day-Class Schülerinnen? Jedenfalls tut Yori gut daran sich vor ihnen in acht zu nehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen von ihnen berühren, dann finde ich unter Umständen etwas mehr über sie heraus.

„Yuki!", Yori winkt einem zarten Mädchen, mit langen glatten dunkelbraunen Haaren, braun-roten Augen und einer weißen Uniform. Alle Night-Class Schüler tragen weiße Uniformen, genauso wie der Typ in meiner Vision. Sind sie etwa… nein das ist doch unmöglich! „Yori, was ist denn los?", Yuki ist stehengeblieben und kommt nun auf uns zu, aber nicht nur sie, auch der Junge der neben ihr gelaufen ist kommt mit. Er hat genauso dunkle Haare wie Yuki, nur das seine bis zur Schulter gehen und auch diese braun-roten Augen. Als ich ihn sehe, wird mir ganz komisch, bei diesen Leuten habe ich einfach kein gutes Gefühl, oder ist es etwas anderes! Yori nimmt meine Hand und ich sehe ihre Angst und Nervosität, doch wegen ihrer Angst ziehe ich ihr meine Hand nicht weg. „Kaname-senpai", sagt sie und verneigt sich vor dem gutaussehenden Jungen. Automatisch mache ich das gleiche wie Yori und verneige mich auch vor ihm. „Ich habe deine CD gefunden, die die du kurz vor deinem Auszug noch gesucht hast, weißt du noch?", leise und fast nicht verständlich spricht sie Yuki an und reicht ihr die CD. „Ja natürlich, vielen Dank Yori. Und wer bist du?", mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf unsere Hände, sieht sie mich skeptisch an. „Ich heiße Lynette Parker, ich komme aus New York und gehe seit heute auf diese Schule." Wow, das klang sicherer als ich mich fühlte. „Aha und ihr habt euch wohl schon angefreundet. Geht ihr in die gleiche Klasse?", noch ein skeptischer Blick auf mich und wieder schaut sie Yori freundlich an. Na ganz klasse, ich glaube sie mag mich nicht. „Ja, aber du hast dich auch ganz schön verändert Yuki. Nie wärst du so abweisend gegenüber jemandem den du gar nicht kennst." Dieses Mal hat sie ihr dabei fest in die Augen geschaut und mit genauso fester aber leiser Stimme gesprochen. Abrupt dreht Yori sich um und das letzte was ich sehe, bevor sie mich hinter sich herzieht ist Yukis verwirrter und verletzter Ausdruck.

Auf dem Weg zum Sonnenwohnheim fällt mir auf, dass ich gar nicht dazu gekommen bin die anderen Night-Class Schüler zu betrachten und den Jungen aus meiner Vision ausfindig zu machen. Also beschloss ich das heute Nacht zu tun. Allerdings musste ich mich jetzt erst mal um Yori kümmern. „Yori? Geht's dir gut?", vorsichtig sprach ich sie an. „Ja ja, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Sie hat sich nur so verändert. Früher war sie immer nett und freundlich und sehr aufgeschlossen. Sie hat jedem geholfen, auch wenn sie sie gar nicht gekannt hat. Sie war auch Vertrauensschülerin bevor sie in die Night-Class gewechselt hat, hab ich das schon erwähnt? Naja egal." „Vielleicht solltest du schlafen gehen. Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus!", aufmunternd sah ich sie an. Nicht das ich Yori loswerden wollte, aber ich brauchte Zeit um über alles nachzudenken. „Ja du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Gute Nacht Lyn und schlaf gut!" Im Wohnheim trennten wir uns und jeder ging in sein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, legte mir den Arm über die Augen und überlegte mir, was ich heute Nacht tun sollte. Erst mal sollte ich mir etwas anderes anziehen. Am besten meine schwarze Joggingshose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt, darüber eine ebenso schwarze Weste und noch meine schwarzen Turnschuhe. Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch meine Haare zurückbinden, damit sie mir nicht im Gesicht herumhängen, aber wenn es wirklich Vampire sind wäre das mehr als idiotisch. Es sei denn ich binde mir noch einen Schal um, ich denke ich habe auch einen in schwarz. Gut, das Out-Fit hätte ich schon mal, fehlt nur noch ein Plan. Mein Wecker zeigte schon 20:00 Uhr an. Ich hatte noch ganze vier Stunden Zeit bis die der Unterricht der Night-Class endete. Ich zog meine Schuluniform aus, hängte sie wieder über den Stuhl und suchte in meinem Schrank nach den Sachen die ich anziehen wollte. Als ich sie gefunden hatte ging ich ins Bad und duschte ausgiebig. Danach zog ich mich an und betrachtete mich in dem großen Spiegel, den ich in meinem Zimmer aufgehängt hatte. Eine schwarze Gestalt, die nachts sicher nicht zu entdecken war. Hoffentlich. Bei Vampiren konnte man ja nie wissen. Ach, hör schon auf. Vielleicht sind es ja auch gar keine Vampire! Aber was sie auch waren, ich wollte es wissen. Ob das Mädchen das ich gesehen hatte überlebt hatte? Wie lange war das schon her? Soweit ich wusste gab es die Cross-Akademie noch nicht lange.

Da fällt mir ein, falls sie mich entdeckten, sollte ich mich wehren können. Ich zog aus meiner Unterwäscheschublade einen wunderschönen silbernen Dolch mit seltsamen Schnörkeln am Griff. Ein Familienerbstück, mein Bruder hat mir das mal gegeben. Er ist sechs Jahre älter als ich, also schon 21. Er wird im März nächstes Jahr 22. Aber egal. Der Dolch hat eine lange Klinge. Der Griff ist handlich und passt super in meine Hand. Natürlich kann ich auch damit umgehen. Mein Bruder und ich haben uns immer schon gut verstanden und er war es auch, der mir den Umgang mit dem Dolch beigebracht hat. Ich kann auch ganz gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, aber das mag ich nicht so. Der Dolch ist mir viel lieber. Er hat mir auch diverse Kampfsportarten beigebracht. Ich befestige den Dolch an meiner Hose und ziehe mir noch schnell die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe über, die ich immer dann trage, wenn ich so etwas dummes wie jetzt tue. Wenn es wichtig ist nicht einfach umzukippen.

Ich spähte aus der Tür, sah nach rechts und links, sperrte dann ab und schlich Richtung Ausgang. Draußen angekommen achtete ich darauf nicht von den Vertrauensschülern erwischt zu werden, die während ihres Rundgangs auf dem ganzen Gelände patrollierten. Langsam schlich ich mich an den Waldrand und spähte hinein. Es war dumm ich weiß, aber ich hatte wegen dieser dummen Vision Angst, hineinzugehen. Als ich ein Geräusch hörte, ging ich nun ohne zu zögern in den Wald. Ohne weiter auf andere Dinge zu achten erkundigte ich den Ort, an dem ich war. Ich lief in die ungefähre Richtung, von der ich wusste sie führte zum Mondwohnheim, dem Haus der Night-Class. Eine große Mauer trennte das Gelände des Sonnen- und des Mondwohnheimes. In der Nähe stand ein großer Baum mit tiefliegenden Ästen. Ich schwenkte mich mit aller Kraft immer weiter auf dem Baum nach oben und als ich weit genug war, sprang ich mit einem Satz auf die Mauer. Von hier aus hatte ich einen guten Platz, ich sah das Tor, durch das die Schüler gehen mussten und den Weg von dort zum Wohnheim. Außerdem war es hier ziemlich dunkel. Ich legte mich also, wie man so schön sagte, auf die Lauer und wartete.

Zu lange musste ich auch nicht warten und sie kamen. Der Junge von vorhin ging voran, sein Name war Kaname, neben ihm lief diese Yuki. Wenn ich es nun so betrachtete, die zwei waren also Geschwister, sie sahen sich aber auch wirklich zu ähnlich. Ob Yori das klar war? Hinter ihnen ging ein großer Kerl, er hatte leicht orangene Haare und grüne Augen. Schräg neben ihm lief ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen, er war wirklich atemberaubend, doch das waren sie alle. Von den beiden war keiner der Typ aus meiner Vision. Hinter den zwei lief ein Mädchen, sie hatte lange wellige honigfarbene Haare und braune Augen, sie schaute total griesgrämig, ob das bei ihr Standard war? Daneben ging ein Mädchen mit extrem kurzen, hellen, blauen Haaren mit ebenso solchen Augen. Hinter den beiden gingen ein Junge mit rot-braunen Haaren und hellblauen Augen und ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen und einer Augenfarbe wie klarem Wasser. Zuletzt gingen noch ein paar weitere, nicht nennenswerte Typen, sie waren nicht so wie die, die weiter vorne liefen. Doch ganz zum Schluss lief noch ein Junge, er hatte blonde Haare und grüne Augen, neben ihm ging, der Typ aus meiner Vision! Er hatte genau die gleichen braunen, verwuschelten Haare und graue Augen. Das war er, derjenige der das Mädchen ausgesaugt hatte! Aber was sollte ich nun tun? „Na, ist diese Mauer auch bequem?", vor Schreck rollte ich herum und merkte erst zu spät, dass ich ins Leere fiel. Ich fiel von der Mauer auf das Gelände der Night-Class und erwartete den sicher schmerzhaften Aufprall. Der blieb allerdings aus, denn zwei starke Arme hielten mich umschlungen.

Ich weiß! Is gemein hier aufzuhören aber…xD

Sonst hört ihr ja alle auf meine FF zu lesen wenns weiter so langweilig bleibt !

Glg flyingwing!


	5. Was jetzt?

So hehe…. Jetzt geht's weita…viel Spaß beim Lesen! *Kekse und Milch hinstell*

Was jetzt?

Ich sah in das Gesicht meines Retters^^ und sah zwei rot-braune, unglaubliche, Augen die meinen Blick erwiderten. „Ähm…danke fürs auffangen, aber könntest du mich auch wieder runterlassen?", hoffentlich zitterte meine Stimme nicht so stark. Das war das wenigste was ich gebrauchen konnte unter einer Gruppe von Vampiren. Ja…ich war mir nun sicher dass sie Vamps waren. Warum? Na wegen dem Typen. Er hatte dieselbe Aura wie die anderen. Das musste dann aber auch bedeuten, dass Zero ein Vampir war, oder! Ich bemerkte, dass ich noch immer nicht auf meinen eigenen Füßen stand und sah Kaname wieder in die gefährlich schönen, Augen was denke ich da nur? „Hast du mich nicht verstanden? ICH würde gerne wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück!", wenn ich noch weiter in seinen Armen lag und er mich mit diesen unglaublichen Augen ansah, wüsste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Doch wieder machte er keine Anstalten mich runterzulassen, stattdessen ging er jetzt mit mir zu den anderen Vampiren, die stehengeblieben waren. „Kaname-sama, wer ist dieses Mädchen?", der Typ mit den blonden Haaren und grünen Augen kam auf uns zu. „Sie heißt Lynette Parker, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Takuma. Und sie lag dahinten auf der Mauer und hat uns anscheinend beobachtet." Der Kerl war unglaublich! Der sprach doch tatsächlich so, als ob er keine Emotionen hätte. Dabei sprühte seine Aura geradezu davon. Das dumme war, ich konnte sie zwar sehen, aber deuten konnte ich sie nicht. Ich hatte mir nie die Mühe gemacht. Warum auch? Ich wollte nicht auch noch die Gefühle eines Menschen SEHEN. Es reichte mir schon sie zu spüren. „Ach, dann ist sie also auch eines von den Mädchen, die sich am liebsten kreischend an uns werfen würden!", der Junge mit den blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen hatte doch tatsächlich eine richtig große Klappe! „Ähm entschuldige mal!", ich weiß, normalerweise werde ich auch nicht so schnell sauer, aber mich als irgendeinen kreischenden Groupie hinzustellen, das ging dann doch zu weit, „Wer ist schon so blöd und stellt sich auf, nur um irgendwelchen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, hochnäsigen und dummen Schönlingen wie dir hinterherzuschreien? Nur um dann doch ignoriert zu werden! Das ist doch nun wirklich hirnrissig!", wütend sprang ich aus den Armen von Kaname und baute mich vor meinem Opfer^^ auf. Der war nun doch ein wenig perplex und starrte mich nur an. Bloß hatte ich noch lang nicht genug und wenn ich mal in Fahrt war, dann aber richtig. Da kann es dann doch sein das mir das ein oder andere Detail rausrutscht. „Und überhaupt, wenn die Day-Class Schülerinnen wüssten, dass ihr alle Vampire seid dann würden sie eher kreischend vor euch davon laufen, als hinterher! Also wirklich, stell mich nicht mit solchen verrückten auf einen Stufe." Langsam reagierte ich mich wieder ab und vor Schreck schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. „Also…ich meine…so hab ich das nicht gemeint…", durch mein Gestottere wurde es allerdings auch nicht besser, also hielt ich einfach die Klappe und starrte den geschockten Jungen nun ebenfalls geschockt an. „…Kaname-sama?",brachte der blonde Schönling heraus. Der schaute mich mit seinen rätselhaften Augen an. „Vampire? Ich bitte dich. Nur weil wir nachts unterrichtet werden, heißt das noch lange nicht das wir auch Geschöpfe der Nacht sind." Nicht eine Gefühlsregung zu sehen, aber hey, ich konnte seine Aura sehen und die war: Geschockt! Hahaha. „Natürlich stimmt, du hast natürlich recht. Anfangs dachte ich ja auch, dass ich ein Rad ab habe. Ganz ehrlich. Doch dann hat mir … jemand von etwas erzählt, was ich echt merkwürdig fand. Und plötzlich war die Theorie dass ihr Vampire seid sehr einleuchtend." Gespielt unschuldig schaute ich ihn an. „Und wer hat dir was erzählt?" „Wer mir das erzählt hat ist nebensächlich. Doch was mir dieser jemand erzählt hat umso mehr. Beispielsweise dass ein gewisser jemand", dabei sah ich den Jungen an, den ich aus meiner Vision her kannte, „hier echt ein Problem damit hat seine Blutgier zu unterbinden." Alle sahen mich geschockt hat(wieder mal) und ich konnte ihnen förmlich ansehen wie in ihren Köpfen die Räder ratterten. Ultra komisch wenn ihr mich fragt. „Dann muss ich dir leider widersprechen. Wenn das so ist und wirklich jemand gesehen hat wie das passiert ist, dann müssen wir erfahren wer." „Warum? Wollt ihr ihn dann töten?", nur keine Angst zeigen Lyn, du schaffst das. Oh mein Gott…Kaname-senpai lächelt! „Natürlich nicht. Wir werden nur seine Erinnerungen daran löschen müssen und deine ebenfalls." „Na das möchte ich sehen wie ihr ihm die Erinnerungen daran auslöscht. Es hat sich nämlich sozusagen in ihn hinein gebrannt." Man bin ich wiedermal lustig. Hahaha. „Jede Erinnerung ist auslöschbar, selbst wenn es ein tiefer Schock war, wie zum Beispiel der Mord an den eigenen geliebten Eltern", trägt Yuki leise und mit Trauer in der Stimme vor. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich sie. Ich würde sie gerne mal berühren, nur um etwas mehr über sie herauszufinden. Yori hatte sie so großartig beschrieben, ich konnte nicht glauben dass sich das so schnell geändert haben soll. Langsam zog ich meinen linken Handschuh aus. War ich mir sicher dass ich das wollte? Wenn ich nun ohnmächtig werde? Und das mitten unter Vampiren. Ja Lynette das wäre sicher der Hit! Laut seufzend streckte ich ihr meine Hand entgegen, doch bevor ich sie erreichte, hielt Blondie meine Hand fest.

_Ein Junge spielt zusammen mit seinen Freunden Tennis. Sie haben viel Spaß und der Junge fühlt sich sehr wohl. Da fliegt der Ball in das Gebüsch und seine Schwester bittet ihn: „Hanabusa mein Kleiner, kannst du bitte den Ball wiederholen?" Der Junge nickt eifrig, denn für seine Schwester würde er alles tun. Da taucht plötzlich ein Mann auf und tötet alle Kinder, mit Ausnahme des kleinen blondhaarigen Jungen, denn er versteckt sich hinter einem Busch. Er zittert vor Angst und würde seinen Freunden so gerne helfen. Den bösen Mann aufhalten, bevor er ihnen noch mehr weh tun kann. Doch er kann sich nicht bewegen. Es riecht nach Blut. Es riecht nach viel Blut. Das Blut seiner Freunde, doch er kommt nicht aus seinem Versteck. Erst Stunden später als der böse Mann schon längst weg ist traut er sich heraus. Seine Freunde liegen alle am Boden, blutüberströmt und da hinten…da hinten liegt ein wunderschönes Mädchen, mit blondem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Tränen fließen ihm übers Gesicht. Seine geliebte Schwester war tot._

Wieder zurück merke ich, wie auch mir Tränen übers Gesicht laufen und alle mich nach wie vor anstarrten. Ich konnte nicht anders. Was ich gesehen hatte war zu schrecklich. Ich ging auf den Jungen namens Hanabusa zu und umarmte ihn. Wie erstarrt steht er da. Doch dann legt auch er seine Arme um mich und vergräbt seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. Von meinen Erfahrungen her wusste ich, dass die Personen deren Vergangenheit ich sehe, manchmal, wenn sie besonders anfällig auf äußere Einflüsse reagieren, das was noch einmal erleben. Normalerweise ist es ja so, wenn man sich an etwas erinnert, dann ist es so als wäre man nur stummer Zuschauer. Doch wenn ich in diese Person ‚eindringe' dann erlebt er alles haargenau so wie damals. Mit allen Empfindungen, mit all dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung. Das ist auch eine der zahlreichen Schattenseiten meiner Fähigkeit.

Lange Zeit sagt niemand ein Wort. Da richtet sich Hanabusa sich plötzlich auf. Er wischt sich hektisch die Tränen vom Gesicht und hält mich eine Armlänge von sich weg. „Was bist du? Warum zum Teufel habe ich das wieder gesehen? Warum? Ich habe es doch vergessen!" Zwischendurch war seine Stimme fast nicht zu verstehen und gegen Ende wurde er dann laut. „"Ähm okay. Ich versuche deine Fragen ehrlich zu beantworten, vor allem da ich schuld daran trage dass diese Erinnerung wiedergekommen ist. Also…soweit ich weiß ein Mensch. Weil ich diesen Fluch nun mal habe. Keine Ahnung. Tja das tut mir echt leid. So das waren alle Antworten auf deine Fragen. Und jetzt entschuldigt bitte. Der Boden sieht nicht gerade bequem aus." Damit drehte ich mich um und schwankte, eigentlich wollte ich ja rennen, aber irgendwie machte da mein Kreislauf nicht mehr mit und bevor ich ohnmächtig zu Boden sank hielten mich wieder zwei starke Arme fest umschlungen.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Um mich herum war es noch immer Dunkel. Ich hoffte jedenfalls dass es noch nicht etliche Tage her war. Ich lag auf einem weichen und übergroßen Bett. Ich setzte mich auf und suchte die Dunkelheit ab. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen, ich konnte also unmöglich mit Sicherheit sagen ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Erst einmal rieb ich mir den Sand aus den Augen und versuchte wieder ganz wach zu werden. Das Bettlaken war ganz weich und ich strich mit den Händen darüber. Meine Hände! Ich hatte keine Handschuhe an! Und meine Weste hatte ich auch nicht an, oder meine Schuhe wie ich feststellen musste. Wenigstens hatten sie mir mein T-Shirt und die Hose gelassen. Schrecken durch fuhr mich. Ich konnte nicht weg…ich hatte keinen Socken an. Wie sollte ich denn hier weg kommen, wenn ich nicht auf dem Boden laufen konnte? So ein Bockmist! Das Leben war echt fies. Ich wusste nicht welcher Tag heute war, geschweige denn ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Noch wusste ich, wo genau ich eigentlich war oder wie lange ich geschlafen hatte. „Hallo? Ist da wer?" Ich traute mich nicht einmal die Bettvorhänge auseinanderzuschieben. „Dann bist du also aufgewacht? Wie schön, wir dachten schon du würdest niemals mehr aufwachen." Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Kaname-senpai. Er kam ans Bett und zog die Vorhänge auseinander. „Ähm, ja. Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" „Vier Tage. Wir haben dich ins Mondwohnheim gebracht, nachdem du einfach so umgekippt bist." „Oh, vier Tage? Naja, nicht so lang wie das letzte Mal (Ja Lyn immer positiv denken^^). Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich euch so viele Umstände bereitet habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Wessen Zimmer ist das?" „Deines. Du wirst ab jetzt hier wohnen und auch am Unterricht der Night-Class teilnehmen." Geschockt sah ich ihn an. „Nein, das geht nicht. Erstens bin ich kein Vampir! Zweitens möchte ich nicht hier wohnen, in einem Haus voller Vampire! Und drittens könnte ich Yori so etwas niemals antun!" „Keiner von den anderen wird dir etwas antun. Du stehst unter meinem Schutz. Und Yori wird das schon verstehen." „Aber…", ich wollte protestieren, doch er unterbrach mich sofort und wie immer ganz ruhig und gelassen. Er wurde nicht einmal laut: „Nein, keine Widerrede. Du bleibst hier, das ist dein Zimmer und du wirst an unserem Unterricht teilnehmen, sofern es dir wieder besser geht." Wieso immer ich? Ach man. „Darf ich noch fragen, WARUM ich zur Night-Class gehen sollte?" „Weil ich es so sage!", wie konnte man nur so ignorant sein? Das glaubt man doch nicht. „Aahh! Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich sehe absolut nicht ein, weshalb ich das tun sollte, nur weil DU es so sagst. Verdammt." Den Tränen nahe wandte ich mich ab. Ich war total hilflos. Ohne eine Sicherung, ohne etwas das mich abschirmt. In den Händen eines Vampires der anscheinend machen konnte was er wollte.

„Ich will Schokolade!", ja ich weiß, aber ich hatte echte Probleme und ich bin nun mal auch nur ein Mädchen. Aber wenigstens hatte ich es geschafft. Kaname sah ehrlich verwirrt aus, hatte sich aber auch schnell wieder erholt. „Schokolade? Ich denke nicht dass wir so etwas hier haben." „Siehst du! Noch ein sehr guter Grund NICHT hier zu wohnen! Schokolade ist mein Lebenselixier. Ohne Schoki bin ich aufgeschmissen, nicht mehr lebensfähig, so gut wie tot!" „Dann kaufen wir eben Schokolade für dich. Ich wüsste nicht wo da das Problem liegt." Seine ruhige, arrogante und überhaupt gelassene Art ging mir allmählich wirklich auf die Nerven. Und ich, die normalerweise echt lieb und brav und nett und ruhig bin, habe große Lust aus zu ticken. Ich meine Hallo! Wie oft muss ich denn noch sagen, dass ich nicht hier leben will. „Okay. Meinetwegen. Dann wohne ich halt hier." Ihr denkt, ich gebe so leicht auf? Oh nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Das dachte wohl auch Kaname, denn er sah mich misstrauisch an. „Gut dann wäre das ja geklärt." „Ja, solange ich noch hier zur Schule gehe, werde ich hier wohnen." „Und das heißt?", der Typ war nicht schlecht, „Das ich den Direktor darüber berichten werde, mich auf eine andere Schule zu versetzen. Am besten eine in Amerika!" Für mich war das Gespräch beendet, also drehte ich mich weg und ließ mich wieder in das weiche Bett zurückfallen. Doch es hat den Anschein, dass Kaname-senpai nicht der Typ Mann ist, der so leicht klein bei gibt. Schneller als ich denken konnte, kniete er schon über mir und hielt meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf fest, mit nur einer Hand. Mit der anderen kam er meinem Gesicht immer näher. Meine Handgelenke umklammerte er mit einer Decke dazwischen, so dass er meine Haut nicht berührte, doch seine andere Hand war nackt. Ich hatte Angst. Angst davor was ich sehen würde wenn er mich berührte. Angst vor den Schmerzen, die ich haben würde, wenn er mich berührte. Einfach nur Angst. Verzweiflung überkam mich, als er schon fast mein Gesicht berührte. Er stoppte. „Du hast Angst vor Berührungen. Bei den Night-Class Schülern ist es unwahrscheinlicher dass sie dich anfassen, als bei den Day-Class Schülern. Vor allem, da sie wissen, dass sie dich nicht anfassen dürfen. Warum also sträubst du dich so sehr dagegen?" „Es ist also unwahrscheinlicher dass sie mich berühren? Ja, vielleicht hast du ja recht. Aber wenn sie es wirklich mal tun, wenn auch nur ausversehen, dann sehe ich Tod und Verzweiflung. Blut und Monster. Monster, die Blut trinken, die Angst, Tod und Verzweiflung bringen. Bei denen aus der Day-Class sehe ich wenigstens nur ob sie gerade glücklich oder traurig sind, keine schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die sich nach vorne drücken. Mit aller Gewalt gesehen werden wollen. Und bei euch Vampiren scheint es so, als habt ihr alle schreckliche Erfahrungen gemacht, die ihr sicher auch nie jemandem verraten wollt, von denen ihr wollt, dass sie niemals ans Tageslicht dringen. Oder hab ich unrecht? Wenn dem so sein sollte, du keine Geheimnisse, die nur du allein kennst, dann überwinde den Abstand und berühr mich. Oder hast du doch Angst davor, dass ich etwas sehen könnte, von dem du nicht willst, dass ich sie sehe?" Er sah mich nur an. Ich konnte auch nicht genau sagen, wie er mich ansah, doch ich kann sagen dass seine und meine Aura sich…vermischen! Wie zum Teufel geht das denn? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Hallo? Was läuft denn hier falsch?

Während meiner wilden Gedankenachterbahn, hatte sich Kaname-senpai anscheinend entscheiden, denn plötzlich hatte er nicht nur seinen nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, sondern er grinste, ja wirklich und dass stand ihm auch total gut! Oh ich liebte sein Grinsen und seine Augen leuchten so schön! Was? Nein Moment. So etwas sollte ich nicht denken! Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich sah wie betäubt in seine rot-braunen Augen, als sich seine Hand federleicht auf meine Wange legte.

So das wars auch schon wieder. Vielen Dank dass ihr so fleißig meine Geschichte lest!

Bis dann zum nächsten Kapi! ^^ Ich weiß das Ende war wieder fies *Böse Grins*


	6. Liebe?

So. Hey … jetzt kommt das 5. Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Liebe!

Ich wartete auf die Bilder, doch sie kamen nicht. „Was…Was ist los? Wieso kann ich nichts sehen." Hoffnungsvoll schaue ich ihn an, hatte ich diesen Fluch verloren? Ist irgendetwas während ich geschlafen habe passiert? „Ich bin ein Reinblutvampir, Lynette. Ich habe mein Innerstes unter Kontrolle. Ich habe nämlich dieselbe Fähigkeit wie du, deshalb weiß ich, wie ich mich dagegen abschirmen kann. Immer wenn du mal Nähe brauchst, meine kleine Lyn, kannst du zu mir kommen. Du musst dann vor nichts Angst haben. Ich weiß was du durchmachen musst. Als ich klein war musste ich auch erst lernen, damit umzugehen." Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Tränen der Trauer, weil ich noch immer mit dieser Gabe gestraft war, aber auch Tränen der Freude, weil es jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, den ich außer meinem Bruder Fabian, berühren konnte, ohne sein Innerstes sehen zu können. Dankbar für seine Worte, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt und mir angeboten hatte für mich da zu sein, war etwas, dass ich nicht in Worte fassen konnte. „Ich danke dir. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was ich sagen soll. Es gab in meinem Leben nur eine Person, die ich anfassen konnte und ich nichts sehen konnte. Das war mein Bruder, doch als sich unsere Eltern vor fünf Jahren geschieden hatten, ging er mit unserem Vater nach L. A. und seitdem haben wir uns nicht sehr oft gesehen." Warum erzählte ich Kaname so etwas? Ich vertraue ihm doch nicht, oder doch? Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt machen sollte. Meinen eigentlichen Plan weiter verfolgen und den Direktor bitten mich an eine andere Schule zu versetzen. Oder doch lieber…

„Okay. Ich werde nicht weiter darüber nachdenken die Schule zu wechseln. Fürs erste. Aber ich werde weiterhin die Day-Class besuchen." Ernst sah ich ihm in die Augen. Er streichelte noch immer meine Wange. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, ich könnte alles um mich herum vergessen, wenn er so weiter machte wie jetzt. Seine Augen waren wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich konnte einfach nicht in ihnen lesen, dafür konnte ich in ihnen ertrinken. „Du wirst nicht zur Day-Class gehen. Lyn, bitte hör auf mich. Ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Ich weiß was gut für dich ist, glaube mir, vertraue mir!", lange sahen wir uns nur in die Augen - hatte ich schon erwähnt wie unglaublich sie sind? Jedenfalls, ich war schon kurz davor ihm nachzugeben, doch ich heiße nicht umsonst Lynette Parker, eigentlich hat das glaube ich keine große Bedeutung, aber egal, Ich heiße nicht umsonst Lynette Parker! ^^ „Kaname-sama." Unschuldig blinzelnd sah ich ihn an. „Du wirst mich nicht dazu zwingen können zur Night-Class zu wechseln." Herausfordernd starrte ich ihn an. Da passierte es schon wieder. Er grinste mich an. Ich weiß, Wunder geschehen nur einmal, aber was ist es dann wenn sie ein zweites Mal passieren? „Mein kleiner Engel. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, zu WAS ich dich alles zwingen könnte. Ich gebe dir jetzt einen guten, ernst gemeinten Rat. Tu was ich dir sage, oder du wirst es bitter bereuen." Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Noch immer lag dieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Schlaf jetzt lieber noch ein wenig. Morgen erwarte ich dich im Unterricht zu sehen. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Schlafenszeit und süße Träume." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging aus der Tür schloss sie hinter sich und ließ mich verwirrt und ja, auch ein wenig verängstigt zurück. So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. Ja gut, so lange kannten wir uns jetzt auch wieder nicht, doch so ein kaltes Verhalten hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet. Das war es also, was einen Reinblüter von anderen Vampiren unterschied. Sie waren kalt und hatten immer alles unter Kontrolle. Irgendwie ja schon unheimlich und auch sehr verängstigend. Aber inzwischen solltet ihr mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich mich von so etwas nicht beeindrucken lasse. Also stand ich auf und tappte zu dem riesigen Kleiderschrank, der an der ganzen linken Wand entlang lief. Wider Erwarten sah ich nichts, meine nackten Füße berührten den Boden also gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Der Boden wurde richtig gut geputzt oder 2. Das Zimmer war noch unbenutzt.

Bevor ich es vergesse: Der Schrank stand wie gesagt an der linken Wand, von der Tür aus gesehen und nahm diese völlig in Beschlag. Der Raum ist eher länglich, er geht ziemlich in die Breite^^, er war auch viel größer als die Zimmer der Day-Class Schüler. Noch vor dem Schrank stand das Bett, es wurde längs ins Zimmer gestellt, so dass nur ein zwei Meter breiter Streifen frei war, um den Schrank zu erreichen. Es war ein wirklich großes Himmelbett. Trotzdem war vor dem Schrank noch genügend Platz. Dann rechts vom Bett, genau gegenüber der Tür stand ein riesiges Sofa vor einem breiten Fenster. Auch zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel und ein kleiner Glastisch standen dabei. Weiter rechts davon war noch eine zweite Tür, ich vermutete stark, dass dahinter das Badezimmer lag. In der Ecke daneben stand eine große Topfpflanze. Einen Schreibtisch gab es auch noch in dem Zimmer und zwar rechts neben der Tür, durch die man in den Flur gelangen konnte. Und bevor ich es vergesse, an der Wand gegenüber von dem Bett hing ein riesiger Flachbildschirmfernseher.

Um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen: Im Schrank hingen schon alle meine Klamotten, bis auf die schwarzen Schuluniformen. Stattdessen hingen da im Kleiderschrank drei der weißen Night-Class Uniformen. „Dieser Kaname! Was glaubt der wer er ist! Dieser arrogante, eingebildete, hochnäsige Bastard! So ein Scheißkerl, ich werde jetzt erst recht nicht in die Night-Class gehen!", ersteres brummelte ich noch vor mich hin, doch den letzten Satz schrie ich so laut, dass ihn jeder Vampir im Umkreis von einem Kilometer hören musste.

Ich spitzte die Ohren, vielleicht fühlte sich ja jemand gestört von meinem Geschrei und kommt hierher. Doch als ich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts Auffälliges hörte, wandte ich mich wieder meinem Kleiderschrank zu. OH verdammt, ich bezeichnete ihn schon als ‚meinen' Schrank. Gar nicht gut. Meine Handschuhe konnte ich auch nirgends finden, zu blöd dass ich nur ein Paar mitgenommen hatte. Ich sollte mir so bald wie möglich Neue kaufen. Am besten zog ich einfach einen Pullover mit langen Ärmeln an, dann könnte ich auch Dinge anfassen, wenn ich meine Hände in den Ärmeln verstecke. Meine Hose behielt ich an, mein T-Shirt auch, nur den übergroßen Pulli meines Bruders nahm ich heraus.

Er war dunkelblau und Fabi hatte ihn mir geschenkt, kurz bevor er nach L.A. gezogen ist. Ich liebte diesen Pullover, er roch noch immer nach meinem geliebten Bruder und ich hatte keine schmerzhaften oder einfach nur nervigen Visionen.

Socken waren in einer der unzähligen Schubladen und auf der Suche danach entdeckte ich auch meine Unterwäsche. Ich entschied mich dazu, noch zu duschen bevor ich von hier verschwand. Also nahm ich den Pullover, Socken, Unterwäsche und ein Top auf den Arm und lief den langen Weg^^ zum Bad. Ich hatte mich statt des T-Shirts doch eher für ein neues Top entschieden, schließlich lag ich schon seit 4 Tagen im Bett. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür, es konnte ja sein, dass sie doch nicht ins Bad führte. Doch es war das Badezimmer. Es war alles in weis gehalten. Auf der rechten Seite waren eine Badewanne, die traumhafte, entspannende Bäder versprach und eine Dusche, die genügend Platz für zwei Leute hatte und alles war aus Marmor. Auf der linken Seite war ein Marmorwaschbecken mit einem riesigen Schminkspiegel(ganz wichtig) und eine Toilette, auch aus Marmor. Da war ja mal einer stinkreich. Ich trat in das wunderbare Bad und drehte mich einmal im Kreis. Das gab es doch nicht! Die Wand mit der Tür war komplett verspiegelt! Unglaublich, einfach unglaublich! Es war alles so schön.

Als ich alles zur Genüge bewundert hatte zog ich mich aus, stieg in die Dusche und musste feststellen, dass sogar mein Waschzeug schon eingeräumt worden ist. Langsam wurde ich richtig sauer, erst zwingt mich meine Mutter hierher zu kommen und jetzt zwingt Kaname mich regelrecht dazu in die Night-Class zu gehen. Zum Glück stand ich unter der Dusche, sonst würde man meine Tränen sehen, ob ich aus Wut oder Verzweiflung weinte, oder auch wegen beidem, konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Es war mir aber auch egal. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wusch ich mir die Haare und schäumte mich ein. Fertig mit duschen trocknete ich mich ab und zog mich wieder an. Ich bewunderte mich noch eben in dem riesen Wandspiegel^^ und begab mich dann wieder in das Schlafzimmer. „Und was mach ich jetzt? Hm am besten ich verschwinde einfach mal und such den Ausgang." Vor mich hinmurmeln konnte ich immer und es passierte mir auch ab und zu mal ausversehen. Naja okay. Suchen wir also den Ausgang. Ich ging zur Tür raus und trat auf den Flur. Einen sehr langen Flur. Mein Zimmer lag am hintersten Ende. Niemand zu sehen auf diesem sehr langen Flur. Hatte ich schon erwähnt dass der Flur sehr sehr lang war? Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls beschloss ich einfach mal loszulaufen. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Flures führte eine breite Wendeltreppe nach unten, diese Treppe benutzte ich um nach unten zu gehen. Klar was machte man auch sonst mit Treppen. Der Weg führte von der Treppe genau zu einer großen Flügeltür. Seltsam, aber irgendwie war in diesem Haus alles groß, prachtvoll und außergewöhnlich. Wirklich sehr nervig, aber auch angenehm. Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr für mich, denn sobald ich aus dieser Tür heraus war, kam ich auch nicht mehr zurück. Wenn man mich zu etwas zwingen wollte, gegen das ich mich wehren konnte, dann wehrte ich mich auch dagegen. Kaname konnte sehen wo er bleibt.

Ich schlich mich zur Tür und versuchte sie leise aufzuziehen. Zum Glück war die Tür gut geölt, denn es war kein Laut zu hören, als ich sie ein Stück aufzog. Nochmals schaute ich mich in der großen und pompösen Eingangshalle um, niemand da. Ich ging nach draußen und zog die Flügeltür hinter mir zu. Schnell rannte ich den Weg entlang zum Tor, das das Gelände der Night-Class und das Schulgelände trennte.

Zurück im Sonnenwohnheim konnte ich wohl schlecht in mein altes Zimmer zurück, denn all meine Sachen waren ja im Mondwohnheim. Ich überlegte nicht lange und schlug den Weg zu Yoris Zimmer ein. Hektisch klopfte ich an ihre Tür. Eine verschlafene Yori öffnete. „Lynette! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo warst du? Niemand wollte mir etwas sagen! Oh ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Was ist passiert? Komm erst mal rein." Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich schnell nach drinnen. „Los du musst mir alles erzählen!" Also erzählte ich ihr alles, von meiner Gabe, oder dem Fluch, davon wie ich der Night-Class auflauerte^^ und mein kleiner Unfall mit Kaname. Natürlich erzählte ich ihr nichts davon, dass die Night-Class Schüler alle Vampire waren. Aber sonst erzählte ich ihr alles, wie ich ohnmächtig wurde, wie ich aufgewacht war und von meinem Gespräch mit Kaname. Wie wir uns gestritten hatten und wie er mir gedroht hatte.

Ein wenig merkwürdig starrte sie mich von der Seite her an. „Du redest ziemlich viel über Kaname-senpai." „Natürlich, er ist schließlich mein Hauptproblem!" „Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Ist es nicht eher deswegen, weil du ihn magst? Ich meine, du redest so als wärst du enttäuscht von ihm, dass er dir gedroht hat, was wirklich unglaublich ist, aber… gib es zu, du magst ihn. Von dem was ich jetzt gehört habe, würde ich behaupten du liebst ihn." Ungläubig starrte ich sie an, mit offenem Mund. „Was?", nur stockend kam mir die Frage über die Lippen. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Mist? Ich meine, ich beschwere mich lauthals über diesen arroganten, selbstherrlichen, eingebildeten, kalten und … und ach keine Ahnung er ist einfach unglaublich!" Inzwischen war ich ja wirklich ins Schwärmen gekommen! „Sag jetzt nichts! Oh. Mein. Gott. Bin ich wirklich in Kaname…verliebt?", das letzte Wort brachte ich nur flüsternd heraus. Yori nickte nur. Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen. Nur das nicht. Das geht doch nicht. Ich meine Hallo! Er versucht doch immer nur mir Vorschriften zu machen. Er droht mir! Er will doch gar nichts von mir! Er ist ein reinblütiger Vampir! Soweit ich informiert war durften Reinblüter nur untereinander bleiben. Warum machte ich mir nur solche Gedanken? Ich war nicht an einer Beziehung mit ihm interessiert. Oder? Oh das war zum verzweifeln. „Du solltest vielleicht noch etwas schlafen. Du musst immer noch reichlich erschöpft sein." Du kannst Yukis altes Bett benutzen." „Danke Yori! Ich wüsste nicht was ich jetzt ohne dich tun sollte. Ich wüsste nicht wo ich hin gehen könnte. Sie haben meine Sachen alle ins Mondwohnheim gebracht. Was soll ich nur tun Yori? Was nur? Es hat sich alles verändert. Nichts ist mehr so wie früher. Ich wünschte mein Bruder wäre hier. Er wusste immer was zu tun ist. Er wusste immer was er sagen musste, um mich zu beruhigen." „Schlaf jetzt Lyn. Und ruh dich aus. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus." Ich nickte und wir legten uns in die Betten. „Gute Nacht Yori." „Gute Nacht Lyn."


	7. Wo ist sie?

Soo ... dieses Kapitel wird etwas kürzer, da es nicht aus der Sicht von Lyn, sondern aus der Sicht einer anderen Person geschrieben ist. Von wem verrat ich nicht, da müsst ihr das Kapi schon lesen ^^ Also dann…ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Wo ist sie?

Wieso? Wieso musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Sie war noch nicht so weit. Ich war noch nicht bereit. Aber jetzt wo es schon passiert war, musste ich auch handeln. Es war Zeit zu ihr zurückzukehren. Ich hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie sie jetzt wohl aussah? Ob sie Mum ähnlich sah? Oder eher Dad? Ich musste sie endlich wiedersehen. So viel Zeit war vergangen. Seit fünf Jahren hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen und telefoniert hatten wir nur dann, wenn ich sie angerufen hatte. Sie hat sich nie dazu durchringen können mich anzurufen. Das lag wahrscheinlich vor allem an IHM. Aber er ist jetzt tot. Warum hatte sie sich nicht gemeldet? Traurig über seinen Tod war sie ja wohl kaum. Dazu hätte sie ihn nicht so gut kennen dürfen. Es war ein schreckliches Missgeschick gewesen, dass sie es erfahren hatte, aber so war es besser gewesen. So konnten wir sie besser schützen, meine geliebte Schwester.

Nachdem die Beerdigung endlich vorbei war und sonst alles geklärt war, konnte ich endlich nach New York fliegen. Mein Flieger ging um 18:00 Uhr, zwei Tage nach seinem Tod. Dort angekommen machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zum Apartment meiner Schwester. Ich klingelte an der Tür und wartete ab. „Angelica Parker, hallo?", tönte es aus der Lautsprechanlage. „Angelica? Ich bin es, Fabian." „Fabian! Was machst du denn hier?" „Könnten wir das vielleicht drinnen besprechen?" „Ja natürlich, komm rein!" Da hörte ich auch schon das Summen der Tür und trat ein. Sie stand in der Tür und sah mir entgegen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte mich an ein verschrecktes Tier. Komisch. Ich konzentrierte mich, versuchte SIE aufzuspüren. „Wo ist sie? Warum schaust du mich so an, als könnte ich dich jeden Moment anfallen!", etwas stimmte nicht, sie wich ein Stück vor mir zurück und schaute nervös um sich. Mir schwante übles. Ich schob mich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Währenddessen versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, ich gehörte quasi zur Königsklasse und wir waren dafür bekannt, immer alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und völlig emotionslos aufzutreten. Alle Vampire haben Respekt vor uns Reinblütern und machen was wir ihnen befehlen.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer Fabian. Aber nachdem Jack gestorben ist, wusste ich einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich hatte Angst, Angst dass sie sie finden würden und…" „…und dass auch du sterben würdest?", beendete ich ihren Satz, einfach unglaublich. Sie hatte sich doch vor 16 Jahren dazu bereiterklärt auf meine Schwester aufzupassen, unter Einsatz ihres Lebens. „Du bist schwach geworden, Angelica. Früher wärst du nicht so eingeschüchtert oder verängstigt gewesen. Du hättest niemals vor mir Angst gehabt oder vor irgendwelchen anderen Vampiren." „Dinge ändern sich, vieles hat sich geändert. Vor allem bei uns. Richtig, früher war ich ein Hunter und habe Vampiren wie dir den gar aus gemacht. Doch heute bin ich das nicht mehr. Schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Ich könnte es nicht mehr. Wie du schon sagtest, ich bin wohl weich geworden. Lyn ist auf der Cross-Akademie in Japan. Du hast einmal davon erzählt, weißt du noch?"

Geschockt sah ich ihr in die Augen, sie sagte die Wahrheit. Die Cross-Akademie? In Japan. Dort herrschte der mächtigste Reinblüter, Kaname Kuran. Und zudem der Verlobte meiner Schwester. „Bist du denn verrückt geworden! Das hättest du mit mir absprechen müssen!", völlig außer mir brüllte ich sie an. Ich weiß, Reinblüter-Image und so aber ich war mehr oder weniger zwischen Menschen aufgewachsen, da konnte einem schon einmal der Geduldsfaden reißen. Entgeistert starrt sie mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an: „Was hast du denn? Du hast mir doch selbst mal erzählt, dass sie dort sicher wäre, vor IHNEN." „Ja, aber sie ist noch ein Mensch. Und dort leben Vampire, unter anderem. Auch Kaname Kuran. Du müsstest ihn noch kennen. Er ist der mächtigste Reinblüter den es noch gibt. Außerdem ist er der Verlobte von Lyn. Wenn er herausfindet, dass sie noch lebt und sie direkt vor seiner Nase sitzt, dann wird Lyn nie mehr eigene Entscheidungen treffen können. Kaname ist in diesen Dingen wie jeder andere reinblütiger Vampir auch, über die Maßen besitzergreifend und in allen Dingen dominant. Er wird ihr keine Freiheiten lassen und das wird ihr gar nicht gefallen. Und was ist mit ihrer Fähigkeit? Hast du nicht darüber nachgedacht, was das für sie bedeutet in eine andere Umgebung zu kommen? Sie wird total überfordert sein. Ich werde sofort nach Japan reisen, mit Kaname sprechen und ihn davon überzeugen müssen, dass er ihr Freiraum lässt. Ansonsten dürfte das alles böse enden." Ich redete ohne Punkt und Komma und achtete dabei gar nicht darauf, dass ich unruhig durchs Zimmer lief und von Angelica angestarrt wurde.

„Willst du sofort aufbrechen?" „Nein, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich kann das Unternehmen nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen." Ich musste mich zu allererst darum kümmern, dass in meiner Abwesenheit jemand dafür sorgte, dass die Hotels, welche ich von meinen Eltern geerbt hatte weiter liefen. Ich müsste meine Hotelmanager kontaktieren und alles mit ihnen besprechen. Danach würde ich nach Japan fliegen. „Wie lange ist sie schon dort?" „Seit ungefähr vier Tagen." „Du hast sie gleich weggeschickt, nachdem du erfahren hast, dass Jack tot ist?" Wir starrten uns eine Weile lautlos in die Augen. „Du kannst hier wohnen, solange bis du zu ihr fliegen willst." „Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir." Ich machte mich mit meiner Tasche, in der nicht viel mehr als mein Laptop und ein paar Kleidungsstücke waren auf in mein altes Zimmer. Ich hoffte schnell mit allem fertig zu werden. Kaname war nicht dumm. Ihm würde sicher etwas auffallen. Er war nicht umsonst ein Kuran, die waren alle sehr mächtig gewesen. Ob Yuki wohl auch so mächtig war? Ich würde es bald wissen. Sobald ich an der Cross-Akademie ankommen würde, würde ich alles erklären müssen. Darauf freute ich mich überhaupt nicht.

So, das wars auch schon wieder. Nur ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus der Sicht von Fabi. Wer Fabi ist habt ihr sicher sofort bemerkt ^^ Naja…nächstes mal dann wieder aus der Sicht von Lyn.


	8. Das war doch

Sooo … sorry dass es diesmal n bisschen länger gedauert hat. Ich hab alles schon auf Papier geschrieben gehabt, hat aber iwie nie lust es abzutippen ö.ö … aber jetzt hab ichs getan^^

Das war doch…

Als ich die Augen aufschlug wusste ich im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an den vergangenen Tag und meine Auseinandersetzung mit Kaname. Er würde sicher total sauer sein, wenn er bemerkte dass ich nicht mehr da war. Ich schaute auf Yoris Wecker, es war erst 5:00 Uhr morgens und Yori schlief natürlich noch. Gestern sagte sie etwas, das mich völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte. In Kaname verliebt? ICH? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ja, ich fand ihn echt heiß und seine Augen waren unglaublich schön, aber er war auch sehr dominant und ging davon aus, dass jeder das tat, was er wollte und sagte. Das ging mir einfach gegen den Strich, ich bestimmte gern für mich selbst und ließ mir vor allem nicht von fast völlig Fremden sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. So weit kommt es noch. Doch warum hatte ich dann von geträumt? Ich hatte davon geträumt wie ich mit ihm zusammen war, mit ihm gelacht hatte und ihn…geküsst hatte. Doch Kaname würde sicher nie lachen! Und ich würde ihn niemals küssen! Verdammt, ich musste ihn mir aus dem Kopf schlagen, immerhin war er ein Vampir! Das würde nie im Leben etwas werden, aus ihm und mir.

Ich stand auf und torkelte noch völlig verschlafen ins Badezimmer, da Yoris Zimmer kein Einzelzimmer war, gab es auch kein eigenes Bad. Dafür gab es in jedem Stockwerk ein Gemeinschaftsbad. Angekommen, stieß ich die Tür auf und schlenderte hinein und baute mich vor dem Spiegel auf. Entgeistert starrte ich in den Spiegel, das war doch nie und nimmer ich! Das Spiegel-Ich hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sie waren ganz rot und geschwollen. Als ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, spritzte ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und rubbelte anschließend alles wieder trocken. Viel besser wurde es dadurch zwar nicht, aber nun viel das Rot nicht mehr so auf. Und die Schwellungen wurden auch schon besser. In dem Schrank auf dem Yoris Name stand nahm ich eine Bürste und erlaubte mir sie zu benutzen. Ich brachte wenigstens in das Chaos meiner langen Haare etwas Ordnung. Als ich damit fertig war, trug ich noch Make-Up von Yori auf und packte alles wieder in den Schrank. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit meinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild lief ich aus dem Bad zurück zu Yoris Zimmer.

Was Kaname wohl unternehmen würde, wenn er bemerkte dass ich nicht mehr da war? Zum Glück war Kaname jemand, der keine Szene machte. Niemals käme er auf die Idee ein Theater zu veranstalten, sicher nicht wegen mir! Inzwischen war es schon 5:30 Uhr. Was sollte ich nur bis Unterrichtsbeginn noch tun? Nach draußen würde ich bestimmt nicht gehen. Ob Yori mir wohl eine ihrer Uniformen leihen würde? Bestimmt, immerhin waren wir Freundinnen, auch wenn wir nicht viel Zeit hatten um uns kennenzulernen. Wir hatten uns auf Anhieb verstanden und sie steht mir immer zur Seite, gestern war das perfekte Beispiel. Im Zimmer angekommen bemerkte ich, dass Yori schon wach war. „Guten Morgen Lyn. Schläfst du generell nicht so lang oder geht es dir nicht gut?", besorgt musterte sie mich. Trotz Schminke erkannte sie wahrscheinlich meine tiefen Augenringe, denn sie war keinesfalls beruhigt, als ich nachdrücklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich schlafe nie sonderlich lange, Yori. Du brauchst dir absolut keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe mich übrigens entschieden. Ich werde solange hier bei dir im Zimmer wohnen, natürlich nur wenn du nichts einzuwenden hast, bis ich mit dem Rektor gesprochen habe. Außerdem werde ich weiterhin in die Day-Class gehen. Würdest du mir deshalb bitte einer deiner Schuluniformen leihen? Ich werde heute in der Mittagspause zu dem Rektor gehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen. Kaname wird mir sicher nicht vorschreiben was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!", unbekümmert und siegessicher sah ich ihr fest in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher dass das gut geht?" „Natürlich. Wir gehen heute ganz normal zur Schule und…" „Was ist, wenn der Direktor schon sein Einverständnis gegeben hat? Also ich meine, dass du in die Night-Class gehst. Unsere Lehrer werden dich doch dann sicher darauf ansprechen, oder nicht?" „Hm…darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt schon zu ihm gehen? Er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich ihn ganz lieb darum bitte", hinterhältig grinste ich sie an, „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich Schokolade da?" „Schokolade?", irritiert starrte sie mich an, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Vielleicht habe ich noch irgendwo Schokopralinen." Sie ging auf eines der drei Regale zu und kramte in den Schubladen herum. „Da sind sie ja!", triumphierend reichte sie mir die noch verschlossene Schachtel. Schnell riss ich die Verpackung auf und steckte mir die erste in den Mund. „Uh, lecker! Danke Yori! Ich liebe Schokolade! Mhm. Gott ist die gut!" Genüsslich schlang ich die nächste Praline hinunter. „Du kannst sie ruhig haben. Ich esse so etwas nicht. Nur ab und zu mal ein Konfekt und natürlich Eis, aber sonst habe ich nicht viel für Süßigkeiten übrig." Ungläubig starrte ich ihr ins Gesicht. „Im Ernst? Oh mein Gott. Yori! Da verpasst du was, ehrlich!" Sie rümpfte nur die Nase und ging zu ihrem Schrank.

Sie zog sich eine Uniform raus und schmiss mir dann eine zweite zu. Ich lächelte sie dankend an und schälte mich aus den Sachen von gestern, während Yori sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte. Fertig angezogen betrachtete ich mich in dem kleinen Wandspiegel, denn Yori sich anscheinend ins Zimmer gehängt hatte. Ich war ein wenig kurvenreicher als sie, aber im Prinzip passte die Uniform ganz gut. Nachdem ich mich ausreichend betrachtet hatte, überlegte ich, ob ich schon mal vorrausgehen sollte, aber alleine hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte keinem aus der Night-Class in die Arme laufen. Wenn Yori dabei war, würden sie wenigstens nichts Auffälliges unternehmen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die meine Schuluniform dir so gut passt." Überrascht drehte ich mich zu Yori um, sie lehnte im Türrahmen und wartete augenscheinlich auf etwas. Grinsend lief ich auf sie zu. „Ja, sie steht mir auch ganz gut." Gemeinsam lachend gingen wir durch das Wohnheim. Am Ausgang blieb ich noch einmal kurz stehen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und folgte dann Yori, die gerade die große Tür öffnete und hinaustrat. Der Weg war wie leer gefegt. Okay, was sollte man um 6:00 Uhr morgens auch erwarten? Die meisten standen ja erst in einer halben, dreiviertel Stunde auf. Schweigend gingen wir nun nebeneinander her auf das große Schulgebäude zu.

Vor dem Büro des Rektors blieben wir stehen. „Kommst du mit rein oder wartest du hier?" Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie mich aus ihren großen Augen. „Ich denke ich warte lieber hier." Ich nickte ihr noch einmal dankend zu und klopfte dann an. „Herein!", die sonst so vergnügte Stimme des Direktors klang, als würde er sich um irgendetwas Sorgen machen. Ich drückte die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, bemerkte ich noch eine weitere Person im Zimmer. Der Ethiklehrer, blickte mir aus seinem einen Auge ruhig und auch interessiert entgegen. Der Rektor sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, sobald er mich sah und lief um den Tisch herum auf mich zu. Gerade noch konnte ich ihn abwehren, bevor er mich stürmisch umarmte. Das war allerdings nicht gerade einfach, denn ich hatte ja keine Handschuhe an und wollte nicht schon wieder etwas sehen, dass ich nicht sehen sollte. Entschuldigend und irgendwie auch mitleidig sah er mich an. „Verzeih mir Lyn-chan. Das hatte ich total vergessen. Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung? Warum bist du nicht in deinem Zimmer? Brauchst du irgendetwas? Warum hast du eine Day-Class Uniform an? Hat dir Kaname denn noch nichts gesagt? Er wollte es dir eigentlich sagen, sobald du aufwachen würdest. War er nicht da? Hm … seltsam normalerweise…" „Herr Rektor?" „Ja Lynette?" „Würden sie bitte auch noch Luft holen? Man hat ja Angst sie würden ersticken, wenn sie ohne Punkt und Komma reden. Was ihre Fragen anbelangt, ich konnte ihnen zwar nicht ganz folgen, aber sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken zu machen, Kaname war da. Er hat mir auch alles erzählt, nur verhält es sich so, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, zusammen mit … diesen Typen in ein und dieselbe Klasse zu gehen. Erst recht nicht in demselben Wohnheim leben. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich weiterhin im Sonnenwohnheim wohnen könnte und auch ganz normal in der Day-Class unterrichtet werden würde." Abwartend sah ich ihn an. Er schien über das, was ich gerade gesagt hatte nachzudenken. „Liegt es daran, dass sie Vampire sind?" Kurz sah ich zu Herrn Yagari, doch der schien nichts Komisches an der Frage zu bemerken. „Keine Sorge. Yagari weiß über sie Bescheid. Er unterrichtet sie ebenfalls in Ethik." Nun doch ein wenig interessiert betrachtete ich den großen Mann. Er trug einen Cowboyhut und einen langen Mantel und…war das etwas ein Gewehr, das man da unter seinem Mantel erkennen konnte? „Was schaust du denn so?", unfreundlich wie immer sah er mich an. „Haben sie ein Gewehr?" Verdutzt starrte er mich einen Moment sprachlos an. „Ich bin ein Hunter, ich jage Vampire. Das ist mein Job." Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt das würde mich beunruhigen oder beeindrucken, was auch immer, ich musste ihn leider enttäuschen. „Und warum unterrichten sie dann welche? Ist das nicht ein bisschen widersprüchlich?" „Es gibt verschiedene Klassen von Vampiren, ich vernichte nur die unterste Schicht. Manchmal bekomme ich aber auch den Auftrag einen höheren Level-Vampir zu jagen, weil er beispielsweise Menschen angefallen und umgebracht hat." „Achso. Aber eigentlich bin ich ja nur hier, um vom Rektor die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, weiterhin in die Day-Class zu gehen." Entschlossen wandte ich mich von Toga Yagari, dem Hunter(Vampirjäger), ab und sah zum Direktor. Er musterte mich lange, bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Für heute wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dir zu erlauben am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Das würdest du auch sicher ohne meine Erlaubnis tun. Du wirst aber nach der Schule noch einmal zu mir kommen. Du musst wissen, dass Kaname sehr wichtig ist für diese Schule und ich möchte ihn nicht verärgern. Deshalb werde ich mich noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten und ihm deine Wünsche mitteilen. Danach sehen wir weiter." Zwar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, aber mürrisch wegen Kaname, nickte ich brav und verabschiedete mich. Der Rektor erinnerte mich noch mal daran bei ihm vorbeizuschauen sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls. Kurz bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog, hörte ich Yagari noch sagen: „Sie ist wirklich ein interessantes Mädchen."

„Und was hat er gesagt?", Yori sieht mir abwartend entgegen. „Er meinte ich könne heute ruhig dem Unterricht beiwohnen, aber ich soll nach der Schule nochmal zu ihm kommen. In der Zwischenzeit will er mit Kaname reden. Also wirklich, was ist so toll an dem Typen? Der macht mich wahnsinnig!", wütend stapfte ich den Gang entlang. Yori sah mich nur wissend an … und verständnisvoll. „Schau mich gefälligst nicht so an!", zischte ich sie eigentlich ohne Grund an. Als mir dann klar wurde, dass sie das schwerer getroffen hatte als ich dachte, entschuldigte ich mich kleinlaut bei ihr, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie lachend den Flur runter Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell:

Sozialkunde Wie immer stinklangweilig! Der Lehrer ist echt eine Null!  
Hauswirtschaft War ganz witzig. Ich und Yori haben eine Torte gebacken xD  
Moralkunde Zum schlafen ganz gut geeignet

Mathe-Analysis In Mathe (man könnte es nicht glauben) bin ich ein Genie^^  
Mathe-Geometrie also…ganz chillig  
Weltgeschichte Okay. Das war wirklich interessant, aber zu kurz  
Physik Ich hasse Physik! Und der Lehrer! uhha  
Chemie Wer versteht denn so einen Bockmist?  
Biologie Einfach nur eklig!

…und dann war der Schultag auch schon vorbei. Ich verabschiedete mich von Yori und lief zum Büro des Rektors. Wieder einmal. Ich hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Vor der Tür wartete ich wieder. Schließlich klopfte ich doch an. „Herein!", dieses Mal klang der Direktor ja noch komischer. Oh Gott! Hoffentlich ist nichts Schlimmes passiert! Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch öffnete ich die Tür. Und beinahe wäre ich wieder rückwärts rausgelaufen. Vor mir stand Kaname und betrachtete mich an, als könnte er nicht glauben was er sah. Ich wollte gerade nach der Tür greifen, als ich eine Stimme hörte: „Willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das war doch… Das war doch…nicht möglich!

Sorry falls des Kapitel ned so gut gworden ist. Vom Inhalt mag ich es iwie weils a bissl normal ist. Aber … weiß ned…würd mich freuen zu hören wie ihr es findet ^^

Lg *kekse und milch hinstell*


	9. Geschwisterliebe

Heyho! Da bin ich wieder xD … Ich hab mir überlegt ob ich nicht mal aus mehreren Sichtweisen schreiben sollte. Also probier ich des einfach mal aus^^ jetzt wird's für mich nämlich n bisschen kompliziert xD ich trenn natürlich alles so - _ nur das ihr das mal wisst. Also dann viel Spaß beim lesen!

Geschwisterliebe?

**Lyn:**

Langsam drehte ich mich um. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie war das möglich? War er es wirklich? Wie froh ich wäre. Tatsächlich. Er lächelte. Sein Lächeln war das Schönste für mich, vor allem wenn er mich anlächelte. Zuerst war ich völlig erstarrt, doch als er die Arme ausbreitete sprang ich im jauchzend um den Hals: „Bruder!" Unter Freudentränen umarmte ich ihn stürmisch und klammerte mich fest an ihn, aus Angst er würde wieder verschwinden, wenn ich ihn losließ. Auch er schloss seine starken Arme fest um meinen Körper um mich an sich zu drücken. So lange war es her, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal nahe waren. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, meine Kleine. Wie geht's dir? Du bist so groß geworden!", lachend drehten wir uns im Kreis. Schließlich ließ ich dann doch von ihm ab, um tief einzuatmen. Seinen Duft. Wie sehr auch ich ihn vermisst hatte. Auf Armeslänge hielt er mich von sich, betrachtete mich. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Auch du hast dich verändert, Fabi. Du bist größer geworden, und hey…sind das etwa Muskeln?", grinsend tippte ich ihm auf die Brust. Mein Bruder sah wirklich umwerfend aus. (1) „Klar, sieht man das nicht? Und was ist mit dir? Du hast auch ganz schön zugelegt." Ich wusste ganz genau was er damit meinte und lief prompt rot an. „Man Fabi! Du bist so ein Idiot!" Lachend zog er mich wieder in seine Arme. „Ich hab dich auch ganz arg vermisst." Flüsterte ich ihm leise ins Ohr.

Eine Weile blieben wir einfach so stehen, doch dann schob er mich wieder von sich und wandte sich wieder dem Direktor und Kaname zu, aber nicht ohne mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. „Wie ich vom Direktor vorhin gehört habe, könnt ihr euch nicht einigen in welche Klasse Lyn gehen soll." Dabei sah er abwechselnd von Kaname zu mir. Verlegen inspizierte ich den Boden. Plötzlich fand ich ihn höchst interessant. „Ja, das stimmt. Doch nach dem was ich heute von dir gehört habe, Fabian, so steht ganz klar fest, dass sie meinen Befehlen folgen wird." Kaname sprach wie immer ruhig und gelassen, doch etwas in seiner Stimme war nicht so emotionslos wie sonst. Was mich allerdings ganz du gar nicht interessierte in dem Augenblick. „Deinen Befehlen folgen! Sag mal geht's noch? Ich werde das machen was ich will. Da hast du gar nichts zu melden! Was zum Henker hast du ihm denn bitte gesagt, Fabi? Doch hoffentlich nicht dass er recht hat? Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht… Bitte Fabi, ich will nicht in die Night-Class. Die sind alle total komisch. Ich mag die nicht. Und den da mag ich ganz besonders nicht!", damit streckte ich Kaname die Zunge raus und blitzte ihn gefährlich an. Dabei kreuzte ich meine Arme vor der Brust, danach strafte ich ihn mit nicht Achtung. „Jetzt bleiben wir alle mal ganz ruhig. Lyn, ich habe ihm jedenfalls schon mal nicht gesagt, dass er dich dominieren kann", anklagend sah er zu Kaname, „aber es wäre vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn du zur Night-Class gehen würdest." „Ach ja? Und wie kommst du auf den Quatsch?" „Naja, vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht, weil die Vampire über deine Gabe Bescheid wissen. Die Menschen nicht. Ich weiß doch wie schmerzhaft es immer für dich ist, Lyn. Wie oft bist du früher nachts zu mir ins Bett gekrochen, weil du mit dem Gesehenen vom Tag nicht zurecht gekommen bist? Ich bin mir sicher dass es noch immer so ist. Und außerdem habe ich mit dem Rektor schon vereinbart, dass auch ich die Night-Class besuchen werde. Es wäre doch schön, wenn wir zusammen im Unterricht wären. Meinst du nicht auch?"

**Kaname:**

Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass ein Reinblüter so viele Emotionen zeigte, doch Fabian war seiner Schwester gegenüber so zutraulich. Lynette. Meine Verlobte. Ich hatte geglaubt, sie wäre tot. Zu Fabians Glück war Lyn gleich gekommen, nachdem er ihm das eröffnet hatte. Sonst wäre die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten. Wie konnte er mir meine Verlobte nur so lange vorenthalten! Auch wenn ich immer nach außen so ruhig und gelassen war, so konnte ich doch recht unangenehm werden. Später würde ich auf jeden Fall noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Und dann wollte er ihm auch noch vorschreiben wie er mit seiner! Verlobten umzugehen hatte. Lächerlich. Ich, Kaname Kuran, wusste ja wohl, wie ich mit ihr umzugehen hatte. Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt?

**FLASHBACK**

„Hör mal Kaname, ich weiß du würdest sie am liebsten packen und ihr sagen was sie zu tun habe und dass sie dir zu gehorchen hat, aber so ist sie nun mal nicht. Sie ist nicht als Reinblüterin aufgewachsen. Sie hat nie unsere Regeln kennengelernt. Sie hat auch ihre Erinnerungen noch nicht zurück. Du musst ihr Zeit geben und vor allem braucht sie Freiraum. Sie hat noch nie auf Regeln geachtet. Und wenn man ihr etwas befiehlt, wird sie zur Furie. Sie lässt sich einfach nichts sagen. Da stößt man bei ihr auf Granit. Du verstehst das doch? Bei deiner Schwester war es doch das gleiche. Und Yuki liebt dich, im Gegensatz zu Lyn. Sie hasst dich jetzt wahrscheinlich, immerhin hast du ihr schon eine Menge Befehle erteilt. Du musst das ruhig angehen. Lerne sie erst mal kennen. Hör ihr zu. Du bist neben mir der Einzige, denn sie ohne etwas befürchten zu müssen anfassen kann. Lass ihr einfach etwas Zeit. Und übertreib mit deinen Forderungen nicht."

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Wir Reinblüter waren nun mal sehr besitzergreifend. Es gab nicht mehr viele von uns, jeder war wertvoll und unendlich kostbar. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Schon als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich so ein Gefühl im Bauch. Auf der Mauer, als ich sie dann aufgefangen hatte, war ich mir sicher. Ich wollte sie beschützen. Zu der Zeit dachte ich noch sie wäre ein Mensch und ich dürfte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, aber das hatte sich nun geändert. Jetzt da ich wusste, dass sie mir gehörte, würde ich sie nicht mehr loslassen.

„Also, wie sieht es aus? Wirst du nun ohne Widerworte die Night-Class besuchen? Dein Bruder wird wie du weißt auch ein Night-Class Schüler." Abwartend sah ich sie an. Warum konnte sie mich nicht ausstehen? Warum widersprach sie mir nur immer? Was hatte ich ihr denn getan? Nur weil ich ihr Vorschriften machte? Sie war eine Reinblüterin! Sie musste sich daran gewöhnen. „Na, wenn Fabi auch dorthin geht. Dann schon. Aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann werde ich wieder aussteigen! Außerdem will ich ein Einzelzimmer!", störrisch blickte sie mir in die Augen. „Jeder von uns hat sein eigenes Zimmer. Du musst dir darum keine Gedanken machen. Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Übrigens, hast du doch schon ein Zimmer zugeteilt bekommen. Das in dem du aufgewacht bist, wenn du dich erinnerst. Das Zimmer rechts neben deinem wird dein Bruder beziehen. Sei ihr damit zufrieden?" Beide nickten. „Gut, Uniformen werdet ihr in euren Schränken vorfinden. Wir treffen uns um 18:00 Uhr in der Eingangshalle des Wohnheims zum Wechsel. Du kennst das ja schon, Lynette, aber Fabian noch nicht. Also, beim Wechsel gehen wir Night-Class Schüler vom Mondwohnheim zur Schule, doch die Day-Class Schülerinnen haben es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht uns vor dem Tor ‚aufzulauern'. Sie kreischen herum und bejubeln uns. Naja. Es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig." Fabian nickte mir zu, dass er verstanden hatte. Lynette starrte derweil abwesend vor sich hin. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe in mein neues Zimmer und lege mich noch schlafen, bis später dann." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und zog ihren Bruder mit sich nach draußen. Von Fabian hörte man nur noch ein: „Bis dann." Und schon waren sie verschwunden.

„Ein eigensinniges Mädchen. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an Yuki, meinst du nicht auch?" War der Rektor jetzt völlig durch geknallt? Yuki war sehr viel süßer, netter, einfühlsamer und fröhlicher gewesen. Dies sagte ich auch Herrn Cross. „So meinte ich das ja auch nicht. Sie tritt stark auf, obwohl sie im Inneren leidet. Wie muss es wohl sein, eine Gabe zu haben, die man nicht versteht und nicht kontrollieren kann? Selbst wenn sie am liebsten weinen würde, sie könnte es nicht. Nicht vor anderen Menschen, die selbst Probleme haben. Wahrscheinlich auch nicht vor anderen. Sie muss mit vielen Erinnerungen klar kommen, die nicht die ihren sind, mit Gefühlen, die sie selbst noch nie vorher hatte. Liebe, Verlust, Schmerz, Verrat. Es gibt viele Gefühle, die ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter nicht kennen sollte! Siehst du? Yuki zeigte sich nach außen hin auch stark und das, obwohl sie keine Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben, an ihre Eltern, ihre Verwandten hatte." Es stimmte, alles was der Direktor sagte war wahr. Lynette hatte es wirklich schwer im Leben, sie hat so gut wie keinem vertraut. Und nun forderte ich von ihr einfach so mir zu vertrauen und das zu tun, was ich wollte. Fabian hatte Recht. Ich musste erst ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, bevor ich mit ihr klar kommen wollte. Es würde harte Arbeit werden, doch Lynette war mir das auf jeden Fall wert. Weiterhin in Gedanken verstrickt verabschiedete ich mich von Herrn Cross und ging zurück zum Wohnheim.

**Lyn:**

„Ist diese Tasche da das einzige Gepäckstück das du dabei hast?", zweifelnd starrte ich die mickrige Tasche an. „Was? Da ist alles drin was ich brauche. Mein Laptop und ein paar Klamotten. Alles was ich eben so brauch." „Du hast eine Meise. Hm…ich weiß! Wir gehen shoppen! Und du zahlst natürlich. Am besten wir gehen gleich morgen. Wir haben ja den ganzen Tag frei und nur abends dann Unterricht. Hey…das ist ja voll cool und so praktisch." Lachend gingen wir den Weg entlang Richtung Mondwohnheim. Fabi hatte einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und ich schmiegte mich beim Gehen an ihn. Das Getuschel der Mädchen an denen wir vorbei liefen ignorierten wir gekonnt. „Warum muss immer ich zahlen? Und warum habe ich das Gefühl das wir nicht hauptsächlich Sachen für mich, sondern für dich kaufen werden?" Schelmisch grinste ich ihn an. Mit einem Lachen wandte er sich wieder nach vorne, da wir gerade durch das Tor liefen. Der Torwächter, der dafür sorgte, dass keines der Mädchen aus der Day-Class zum Wohnheim der Vampir gelangen konnte, beachtete uns nicht weiter und nickte uns nur kurz zu. „Na hör mal. Wenn wir nur für dich einkaufen gehen, springt für mich ja nichts dabei raus. Ich muss dann nur früh aufstehen und mir von dir anhören dass du keine Lust mehr hast und an allem was auszusetzen hast. Dafür habe ich eindeutig eine Entschädigung verdient!"

Am Eingang angekommen, öffnete mein Bruder die Tür mit dem Arm, der nicht um meine Schulter gelegt war und wir traten gemeinsam ein. Inzwischen waren schon viele der Vamps wach und saßen hier und da in Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Doch als sie uns bemerkten, starrten sie uns völlig verdutzt an. Unsicher darüber, sah ich zu Fabi. Der hatte einen finstern Blick aufgelegt und ging, nach wie vor mit mir am Arm, zu der großen Wendeltreppe. Ohne Eile und äußere Anspannung liefen wir nach oben, wage lenkte ich in die Richtung, in der mein Zimmer liegen sollte. „Wer seid ihr?", kurz davor in dem Gang zu verschwinden, ertönte von unten die Stimme von einem Mädchen mit langen, welligen, honigfarbenen Haaren. Bevor ich aber etwas erwidern konnte, antwortete mein Bruder eisig: „Hast du keine Manieren? Bevor man eine Person nach ihrem Namen fragt, sollte man sich selbst vorstellen." Unter dem Blick von Fabi zuckte die Vampirin zurück. Unglaublich, aber wahr. „Verzeiht, mein Name ist Ruka Souen." „Mein Name ist Fabian Hashiko. Und das ist meine Schwester, Lynette Parker." Irritiert starrte ich ihn an, aber mit seinem Blick gab er mir zu verstehen, dass er mir später, wenn wir alleine waren, alles erklären würde. „Hashiko?", das kam von dem blonden Jungen mit den grünen Augen. „Mein Name ist Takuma Ichijo. Das sind Hanabusa Aido", dabei zeigte er auf den blauäugigen Jungen, von dessen Kindheitserinnerungen ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, „sein Cousin Akatsuki Kain", der Junge mit den orangen Haaren, „und das sind Shiki Senri, Rima Touya!", er lenkte unsere Blicke auf einen Jungen mit rot-braunen Haaren, hellblauen Augen und ein Mädchen mit zwei blonden Zöpfen und wasserfarbenen Augen. „Sehr erfreut. Wir werden ab heute in dieselbe Klasse gehen und vielleicht wisst ihr es ja schon, aber ich sage es euch gerne nochmal ein zweites Mal. Wer meine Schwester auch nur einmal berührt, wird den Tag seiner Geburt bitter bereuen!", dies sagte er mit einer Stimme, die alle erstarren ließ und trotzdem konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen einfach loszulachen. „Mensch Lyn. Du machst meine Rede zu einer einfachen Lachnummer. Dabei habe ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben." Gespielt beleidigt verzog er den Mund. Immer noch lachend erwiderte ich: „Tut mir Leid, Bruderherz. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du sahst so unheimlich aus. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir." Den Vampiren nochmals zunickend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und zog mich mit sich.

Ich zeigte ihm die Tür, die in mein neues Zimmer führte und wir traten ein. „Schick", seine Tasche schmiss er einfach auf den hübschen Glastisch und fläzte sich auf mein riesiges Bett. „Fabian Hashiko? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", auf diese Worte hin seufzte er schwer und zog mich neben sich aufs Bett. „Musst du dir immer alles merken Schwesterherz? Das nervt total!", murmelnd kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund während er seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Versuch nicht mich abzulenken. Das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich will wissen warum du einen anderen, vor allem so komischen, Nachnamen hast? Bist…nein sag mir bitte nicht das du nicht mein…!", erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was das wirklich bedeuten könnte. Für mich. Für uns. Verdammt ich wollte es gar nicht mehr wissen. „Nein!", schockiert sah er mich an. „So was darfst du gar nicht erst denken! Ich bin zu hundert Prozent dein Bruder! Dein Name, Lynette, ist eigentlich auch Hashiko. Angelica und Jack sind nicht unseren leiblichen Eltern. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt sicher ein Schock für dich Schwesterchen, aber du musst mir wirklich…", „Und wer sind dann unsere leiblichen Eltern? Und warum sind wir nicht bei ihnen? Was ist passiert? Wollten sie uns nicht? Ich versteh das alles nicht!", langsam kamen mir die Tränen. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr so viel geweint wie in den letzten Tagen. „Du willst ihre Namen wissen?" „Ich will wissen, warum sie uns verlassen haben!", schreiend schaue ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Warum schreist du mich jetzt an?", ruhig erwidert er meinen Blick. „Ich…es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur…so verwirrend. Es kommt so, ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte ja vieles vermutet, aber das, das nicht." „Komm her." Während wir uns so 'stritten', war ich immer weiter von ihm weggerutscht, doch jetzt schmiegte ich mich wieder in seine Arme. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das jetzt vergessen und das auf ein anderes Mal verlegen?", langsam und vertraulich kraulte er mich im Nacken. Würde ich jetzt schnurren, was ich wirklich gerne täte, würde es sich vermutlich nicht gut machen. Dafür schmiegte ich mich näher an ihn um mit meinem Bruder zu kuscheln. So lange hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. So lange konnte ich niemanden mehr berühren. Gerade weil ich niemanden ohne Folgen berühren konnte, wollte ich es umso mehr. Brauchte die sanften Berührungen, die mir mein Bruder schenken konnte. „Gut, aber nur, weil du es bist." Nach der langen Zeit die wir voneinander getrennt waren habe ich ihn nur noch mehr lieben gelernt. Er war mein Bruder und er wird es auch immer bleiben. Geheimnis hin oder her. Solange er auf mich aufpasste und für mich da war, war mir alles andere egal. Kurze Zeit später war ich schließlich eingeschlafen und wieder träumte ich von IHM.

**Fabi:**

Lyn schlief. Friedlich träumte sie in meinen Armen. Von was sie wohl träumte? Wenn ich nun ging, würde sie es merken? Ich musste unbedingt noch mit den anderen Vampiren reden. Nicht dass sie mich in Anwesenheit meiner Schwester als Reinblüter outeten. Das würde weit mehr Probleme verursachen als mein Nachname. Im Moment war sie einfach noch nicht bereit für die Wahrheit. Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Mit einem Blick auf meine kleine schlafende Schwester vergewisserte ich mich das sie nicht wach geworden war, bevor ich die Tür mit einem stummen, mentalen Befehl öffnete. Ebenso lautlos trat nun Kaname durch die geöffnete Tür. Er trat zu uns ans Bett und musterte uns still. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich werde versuchen sie nicht zu bedrängen und es langsam anzugehen." Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer das zuzugeben, doch immerhin war auch ich ein Reinblut und das hieß, er konnte mir gegenüber gelassener sein. „Vielen Dank, Kaname. Ich weiß wie schwer dir das fallen wird. Doch du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen. Sobald sie Vertrauen zu dir fasst, wird es für euch beide leichter werden." Abwartend sahen wir uns gegenseitig an. Er regte sich schließlich wieder als erster und strich meiner Schwester leicht über das Gesicht. An der Wange hielt er inne. Ich wollte ihn nicht davon abhalten, doch es störte mich, dass er es in meiner Gegenwart tat. Während sie in meinen Armen lag. „Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht." Er drehte sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

(1) also…öhm ich weiß des klingt alles voll nach einem verliebten Paar, aber versteht das bitte nicht falsch. Fabian war immer für seine Schwester da, als sie mit ihrer „Gabe" Probleme hatte und für eine lange Zeit war er der einzige, dem sie vertraut hat. Das ist alles nur Geschwisterliebe, ganz normal.


	10. ShoppingTour

Sooo hier wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch ^^ sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin zurzeit voll im Schulstress. Es vergeht keine Woche in der wir nicht was schreiben….aber das interessiert euch sicher nicht xD Ich wünsch euch also viel Spaß beim lesen! Extra lang, dafür dass es so lang gedauert hat ;-)

Shopping-Tour

**Lyn:**

Als ich aufwachte spürte ich zuerst den starken Körper meines Bruders. Er war wirklich bei mir, es war kein also kein Traum. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen. „Na, endlich aufgewacht? Wir haben die ersten vier Unterrichtsstunden bereits verpasst. Wir haben also die Wahl zwischen rein schleichen oder aber wir bleiben liegen und chillen." Ich konnte mir sein breites Grinsen bildlich vorstellen und tatsächlich, als ich mich umdrehte sah ich es wirklich. „Musste du immer so grässlich grinsen oder merkst du das gar nicht mehr?", unsicher schaute er auf mich herab, da ich immer noch mit dem Kopf halb auf seiner Brust und halb auf seinem Bauch lag. „Was meinst du damit? Ist mein Grinsen echt so übel? Ich fühle mich jetzt wirklich diskriminiert. Ich bin verletzt. Wie soll ich jemals wieder grinsen können? Oder Freude zeigen? Du hast mich wirklich schwer getroffen." „Heul hier nicht rum. Nicht auf meinem Bett! Du machst sonst noch meine ganze Wäsche nass." Vor Empörung schnaubend kringelt er sich unter mir hervor um mich ordentlich durch zu kitzeln. „Neiiin! Bitte…bitte…ich…ich…bitte…ich kann nicht mehr! Neiiin!" Gott sei Dank hörte er endlich auf, aber auch nur, weil er sich selber vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. „Meine Güte Lyni. Das du aber auch immer so unglaublich empfindlich sein musst. Du bist noch genauso kindisch wie früher. Du hast dich kein Stück geändert. Hm…obwohl. Du hast eindeutig mehr Kurven als früher." Wieso zum Henker sagte er so etwas? „Holla. Meine kleine Schwester ist rot wie eine Tomate!", natürlich wie sollte es auch anders sein lachte er mich aus. Normalerweise würde ich ja eine schlagfertige Antwort geben, aber er hatte es fertig gebracht mich sprachlos zu machen. Schließlich beruhigte er sich auch wieder. „Tut mir leid Süße. Was ist denn mit dir?" „Weißt du wie schwer das für mich war? Die ganzen Jahre über? Während alle meine Freundinnen schon längst einen Freund hatten und auch sonst immer auf Partys gingen um mit Jungs zu flirten, war immer ich diejenigen die keinen Freund hatte. Ich habe nie mit einem Jungen geredet. Immer, wirklich immer haben mir die Jungs hinterher gepfiffen, doch ich konnte nicht mal von weitem mit ihnen flirten, oder ihnen auch nur zuzwinkern, weil das hieße, ich wäre interessiert. Und dann? Dann wären sie vielleicht zu mir gekommen und ich hätte sie wieder fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Was wenn sie wütend geworden wären? Ich hatte nie das Leben eines normalen Mädchens. Und den ganzen verfluchten Mist nur wegen dem verdammten Fluch! Ich bin echt heiß, das ist etwas das ich gelernt habe, aber nie wirklich zu würdigen wusste, weil es alles nur noch schwieriger machte. Klingt das jetzt noch logisch? Das alles? Irgendwie komme ich mir total dämlich vor. Vergiss das einfach." Mit Tränen in den Augen stand ich nun endgültig vom Bett auf und torkelte ins Bad. Hinter mir hörte ich nichts mehr. Eigentlich hatte er immer irgendeinen Spruch parat, doch dieses Mal blieb er still. Im Bad stellte ich mich vor meine Spiegelwand und betrachtete mich wie sooft darin. Ich fand mich hübsch, zugegeben. Doch was brachte mich das schon? Die einzigen Menschen die ich anfassen konnte waren mein Bruder Fabian und dieser Idiot Kaname. Sollte das meine Zukunft sein? Nein danke. Lieber blieb ich solo, als Kaname auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Diesem eingebildeten, arroganten und ignoranten Schnösel-Vampir. Halten sich alle für was Besseres. Vor allem Kaname. Er ein Reinblüter! Ha, das ich nicht lache. Oh man. Ich könnte mich schon wieder so aufregen. Mich vom Spiegel abwendend wandte ich mich dem Waschbecken zu. Ich wollte nicht schon am ersten Schultag, beziehungsweise der ersten Schulnacht, nicht auftauchen. Schnell putzte ich mir die Zähne und wusch mir mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht ab. Anschließend schminkte ich mir noch mit schwarzem Kajal und Wimperntusche die Augen.

Als ich schließlich zufrieden mit meinem Werk war, lief ich wieder ins Zimmer. Mein Bruder saß fertig angezogen auf dem Sofa und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster. „Alles in Ordnung?", leise trat ich hinter ihn, sah auf ihn hinunter und fragte mich ob ich dafür verantwortlich war. Ich hätte meinen Mund halten sollen. Unbewusst hatte ich ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Wäre er damals nicht gegangen, wäre alles anders gewesen. Das dachte ich wohl, auch wenn ich ihm das nie vorwerfen konnte. Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Er drehte sich nicht zu mir um, als er schließlich sprach. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe dich allein gelassen. Ich wusste doch wie schlecht du ohne mich damals auskamst." Geschockt, weil er sich selbst die Schuld daran gab, legte ich meine Arme um ihn. „Das ist wahr, aber so hast du mir die Chance gegeben, mich selbst in der Welt zurechtzufinden. Ich habe niemals aufgeben, egal wie schlimm es manchmal war. Ich habe weiter darum gekämpft ich selbst zu bleiben und mich nicht von all den fremden Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen überschwemmen zu lassen. Es hat mich stark gemacht und das sollte das einzige sein, an das wir uns erinnern. Nicht an die einsame Zeit ohne den jeweils anderen. Ich liebe dich Fabi. Du bist mein Bruder und du wirst es auch immer sein. Du bist der einzige dem ich völlig vertraue, der einzige, der mir das Gefühl gibt etwas Besonderes zu sein. Du warst immer bei mir, hast mich nie allein gelassen. In meinem Herzen warst du immer an meiner Seite." „Auch du warst immer bei mir, nie hast du mich allein gelassen. Ich liebe dich auch Schwesterchen. Und du bist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes." Erleichtert ließ ich mich gegen ihn fallen, als er aufstand um mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch waren wir sowieso schon zu spät, so mussten wir schlussendlich doch gehen. „Na komm, lass uns zur Schule gehen." Schmerzhaft verzerrt war sein grinsen nun. Er hasste Schule. Dankbar, dass er an meiner Seite war lächelte ich ihn an, nickte ihm zu und nahm meine Schulsachen zur Hand. Zusammen verließen wir das Mondwohnheim und machten uns auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude. Es war eine unglaublich schöne Nacht, der Mond erstrahlte in hellem Licht. Er erhellte diese friedliche Nacht. Selbst der dunkle Wald erschien einem heller.

**Fabi:**

„Wunderschön." Verwundert wandte ich mich zu meiner kleinen Schwester. „Was ist wunderschön?", verwirrt sah sie zu mir hoch. „Was? Habe ich das etwa laut gesagt?", kichernd wandte sie sich wieder nach vorn, „Die Nacht Fabi. Die Nacht ist wunderschön im Licht des Vollmondes. Alles erscheint in einem freundlicheren, sanften Licht. Die Dinge wirken unschuldig, egal was ob sie es sind, oder nicht." Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert. Früher war sie so lebhaft und übermütig. Jetzt war sie ruhig und … und so traurig. In ihren wunderschönen Augen war immer ein trauriger Schimmer zu sehen. Allerdings war sie noch immer so störrisch und eigensinnig wie früher. Unwillkürlich musste ich leise lachen. Einige Dinge werden sich nun mal nie ändern. Egal was passieren wird.

Wir erreichten die Schule und traten durch das große Eingangstor. Auf dem gesamten Weg wurde Lynette immer ruhiger, aber nicht im positiven Sinn ruhiger, eher verhalten ruhiger. Was für eine Ironie. Sie hatte Angst vor den Vampiren, dabei waren wir doch auch… „Wir sind da." Obwohl es offensichtlich war, sagte sie es noch einmal. „Ja, du kannst es dir immer noch überlegen. Wir können auch wieder zurückgehen. Dann gehen wir halt erst morgen zur Schule. Damit habe ich überhaupt keine Probleme." Den letzten Satz sprach ich absichtlich muffelig aus. Und siehe da, sie entspannte sich wieder etwas und lachte sogar leise. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Gehen wir uns langweilen." Wir klopften nicht an der Tür sondern traten einfach ein. Momentan hatten wir Ethik. Irgendwie ja komisch. Eine Vampirklasse in Ethik zu unterrichten. Aber mir konnte das ja egal sein. Ich war schließlich nicht hier um zu lernen, sondern um meiner kleinen Schwester beizustehen.

„Aha, beehren sie uns also auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Sehr schön, setzen sie sich einfach hin und seien sie ruhig." Der Lehrer war zwar ein Mensch, doch war er mir trotzdem unsympathisch. Irgendwoher kannte ich ihn. „Das ist Herr Yagari. Er unterrichtet auch die Day-Class Schüler in Ethik." Leise flüsterte Lyn mir diese Information ins Ohr. „Ich glaube er ist ein Hunter." Ein Hunter? Und der unterrichtete Vampire? Ziemlich seltsam. Aber jetzt wusste ich auch wieder woher ich ihn kannte. Ich hatte mal von ihm gelesen. Er war die Nummer 1 der Hunter-Gesellschaft. Wieso war er also hier? Darüber sollte ich später mal mit Kaname reden. Ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass Lyn in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr war. Sollte er eine Gefahr für sie darstellen, sorge ich dafür dass er verschwindet.

Nach dem Ethik-Unterricht kam Mathe-Analysis. Langweilig. Mathe ist ein beschissenes Fach. Wann brauchte man das später im Leben? Nie. Ich führte eine große Hotel-Kette, aber groß rechnen musste ich dafür nicht. Nach Mathe kam Musik. Schönes Fach, vor allem wenn Lyn zeigte, was sie konnte. Am Piano war sie ein Genie und das konnte man auch sehen, denn wenn sie spielte achtete sie auf nichts mehr außer ihrem Klavierspiel. Und das sah dann einfach unbeschreiblich aus. Was sie auch spielte, man fühlte immer mit ihr. Ihre Musik ging einem einfach nahe. Als der Lehrer also fragte, wer denn etwas vorspielen wolle, meldete sie sich. „Und was spielst du, Lynette-san?" „Klavier", war ihre einfache Antwort. Sie setzte sich und begann zu spielen, ein Lied, welches unsere richtige Mutter ihr immer vorspielte damit sie einschlief. Ich hatte es lange Zeit nicht mehr gehört und musste mich anstrengen nicht ein paar Tränen zu verlieren. Sie beherrschte es ebenso wie Mutter. Sie spielte auch mit ganzem Herzen. .com/user/justice21413432#p/a/u/0/712lXAXluM0

Auch die anderen waren wie verzaubert und lauschten hingebungsvoll ihrem Klavierspiel. Das Miese an der Sache war, dass auch Lyn Tränen die Wange herunterliefen. Immer war sie so sehr in ihrer Musik gefangen, dass sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, anders würde zwar keine so unglaublich schöne Musik zustande kommen, aber ich konnte es trotzdem fast nicht ertragen es mit anzusehen.

Nach dem Musikunterricht hatten wir Pause, um Punkt 12:00 Uhr. Die meisten blieben im Klassenzimmer, doch gingen auch einige nach draußen. Sie versuchten wahrscheinlich den Geruch von Blut in der Luft aufzufangen, wenn sie schon keines trinken durften. Zusammen mit Lyn, Kaname und Yuki saß ich am hintersten Tisch. Wir beobachteten die anderen Vampire bis einer von ihnen schließlich zu uns kam. „Wie geht's dir?", der Junge mit den blonden Haaren blickte meine Schwester fragend an. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da passiert ist. Es muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, all das bereits Vergessene wiedersehen zu müssen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht allzu böse bist." Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Sie musste den jungen Adligen berührt und dadurch schon längst vergessene Erinnerungen hervorgerufen haben. Den Jungen mochte ich nicht. „Ach was. Schon vergessen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst immerhin nicht kontrollieren was du sehen willst und was nicht." Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Wieso lächelte sie ihn an? Was wohl Kaname davon hielt? Unauffällig spähte ich zu ihm hinüber. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer nichts zu sagen. Immerhin hielt er sein Wort. Außer mir und seiner Schwester, oder anderen Reinblütern, wäre wohl niemandem eine besondere Gefühlsregung aufgefallen. Pech, ich war ein Reinblüter und mir fiel es sehr wohl auf, doch das ließ ihn in meiner: „Wen lasse ich an meine Schwester heran"-Liste nur weiter nach oben steigen. Am Ende war es dann Yuki, die ihren Bruder wohl nicht so sehr leiden sehen wollte und packte den blonden Jungen unterm Arm und lief mit ihm nach draußen. „Sie hat ein gutes Gespür", feixend lachte ich Kaname an. „Ja, sie kennt mich gut." Bevor ich hemmungslos zu Lachen anfangen musste, sah ich noch wie Lynettes Blick zwischen mir und Kaname hin und her pendelte.

**Lyn:**

Jungs waren für mich schon immer ein Mysterium. Ich verstand sie einfach nicht, genauso wenig wie jetzt. Fabian lachte sich gerade den Arsch ab und Kaname schmunzelte sogar. Irgendwas lief hier im Moment gewaltig schief. Ich wollte eben fragen was denn daran so lustig sei, als die Schulglocke wieder klingelte. Nachdem alle Vampire ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, ging der Unterricht weiter. Erdkunde, mein liebstes Fach Englisch, Sozialkunde und Altjapanisch. Inzwischen hatten wir 3:00 Uhr morgens. Ich war zwar noch nicht müde, wollte aber trotzdem ins Bett. Immerhin wollte ich bei unserer heutigen Shopping-Tour fit sein. Wir gingen also erst mal alle zusammen zum Wohnheim, ohne Zwischenfälle ausgelöst durch lästige und überaus verrückte Day-Class Mädchen. Im Wohnheim angekommen verabschiedete ich mich schnell von allen und fiel, in meinem schönen neuen Zimmer angelangt, ins Bett. Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Also ging ich ins Badezimmer, ich wollte, wenn ich schon nicht einschlafen konnte, wenigstens ein heißes, entspannendes Bad genießen.

Ich merkte erst dass ich in der Badewanne eingeschlafen war, als jemand an meine Zimmertür hämmerte. Ich stieg schnell aus der Wanne, wickelte mich in eines der riesigen Handtücher und eilte durchs Zimmer zur Tür. „Ja?", gleichzeitig öffnete ich die Türe einen Spalt breit. „Bist du etwa in der Badewanne eingeschlafen? Oder warst du so in deine Träumereien verstrickt, dass du mich nicht gehört hast? Hast du es vielleicht vergessen? Du hast doch gesagt ich soll dich um 10:00 Uhr abholen. Meinetwegen können wir natürlich auch hierbleiben…" „Auf keinen Fall! Du brauchst Klamotten." „Und du auch, was?" „Das habe ich nie abgestritten." Ich sagte ihm lieber nicht, dass die meisten meiner Kleidungsstücke im Schrank schon neu waren. „Ich zieh mich nur eben an. Warte schnell!", damit schmiss ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und eilte zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Heute war ein heißer Tag, es würde also reichen, wenn ich meinen Jeansrock und ein weißes T-Shirt anzog. Zum Glück habe ich meine Haare während dem Baden hochgesteckt, so dass sie jetzt nicht nass waren. Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in meine weißen Sneakers, schnappte mir meine Umhängetasche und stopfte mein Handy, meinen iPod, meinen Geldbeutel und meinen Lipgloss, nachdem ich ihn benutzt hatte, hinein. Schnell schminkte ich mich noch nach und lief dann zur Tür. „Fertig! Lass uns gehen."

**Kaname:**

Ich stand an meinem Fenster und sah hinaus. Beobachtete, wie Lynette und Fabian lachend aus dem Gebäude liefen. Sie gingen Richtung Tor. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie in die Stadt gehen. Hätte ich nicht erfahren, dass sie kein richtiger Mensch war, hätte ich mir wohl nie eingestanden sie zu lieben. Doch was bringt es mir das zu wissen? Sie hasst mich. Und die beiden Geschwister verhalten sich wie ein verliebtes Pärchen. Inzwischen ist es ja normal, reinblütige Geschwister miteinander zu vermählen, da es nur noch wenige von uns gibt, aber ICH bin ihr Verlobter. Mich sollte sie so ansehen. Nicht ihn! Verdammt. Gefühle sind scheiße.

Zuerst traf ich sie, in dem Glauben ihr niemals nahe sein zu können und trotzdem verzauberte sie mich. Ihr starker Wille, ihre Unschuld und ihre Unsicherheit, die sie versucht zu verstecken. Diese Verletzlichkeit, die in mir einen so unglaublich starken Beschützerinstinkt weckt.

Wieso musste ich sie lieben? Nur weil sie meine Verlobte war? Nein, nicht deswegen, sondern weil sie ist wie sie ist. Sie ließ sich von niemandem irgendetwas vorschreiben und das machte sie so besonders.

**Lyn:**

In der Stadt angekommen strebten wir die Straßen entlang auf der Suche nach einem guten Laden. „Da vorn! Lass uns da rein gehen!", aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind zerrte ich ihn mit mir.

„Wie findest du das hier?" Ich hielt ein ihm ein lilanes Shirt unter die Nase. Es war normal geschnitten und hatte einen weißen Schriftaufdruck. „Und dazu die Hose?", fragend zeigte er auf eine der Hosen die an der Stange hangen. „Au ja. Uh und schau mal! Ist die Jacke nicht der Hammer? Leder." Grinsend blickte ich ihn an. „Na, ich kann es ja mal anprobieren." Ergeben machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden. Nach etwa 5 Minuten: „Für die Hose brauche ich wohl einen Gürtel." „Warte, ich hol dir schnell einen." Schnell machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den Gürteln. Schließlich fand ich einen, auf dem Baseball stand. Fabi mochte Baseball. Der wird ihm gefallen. „Hier." „Danke… Und wie sieht das aus?" .com/fabis_stra%C3%9Fenoutfit/set?id=18301779

„Großartig! Hm…wenn wir später Schuhe kaufen gehen erinnere mich daran, das zu dem Outfit wunderbar schwarze Sneakers passen würden!" „Okay. Ich zieh mich wieder um." „Warte, ich hab da noch was entdeckt!" Wenig später kam ich wieder vollbepackt zurück. „Hier, zieh das auch noch an." Ich gab ihm eine blaue Jeans, ein weißes Hemd, eine graue Weste und eine schwarze Jacke. Dazu noch eine coole Sonnenbrille und einen Anhänger. Wenn ich etwas vorhatte, dann richtig. Dazu stellte ich mir grau-schwarze „Es Cessna Mids" vor .com/fabis_outfit/set?id=18307214.

„Nicht schlecht. Das gefällt mir." „Und das davor?" „Das auch." „Dann haben wir was?" Grinsend kam er wieder in seinen Sachen aus der Umkleide. „Ja, du kannst stolz sein. Aufs erste Mal zwei Outfits." „Ja. Hoffentlich klappt es auch weiterhin so gut." „Was meinst du denn damit? Reichen die beiden etwa nicht?", gequält schaut er mich an. „Natürlich nicht! Wir brauchen noch ein Party-Outfit, und was Elegantes. Und dann noch was für den Strand! Ich will unbedingt mal ans Meer fahren!" „Okaay… Und was müssen wir dann noch für dich kaufen!" „Das Gleiche. Ist doch klar. Es sei denn, du willst das ich mit meinen alten Klamotten neben dir stehe, während du die neusten Sachen trägst!", mit Hundeaugen blickte ich ihn an. „Oh man. Na komm du Quälgeist! Wir haben noch viel vor!", begeistert quietschend lief ich ihm hinterher. Er bezahlte seine Sachen und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum nächsten Laden. Es war ein Laden für Bademoden. Für ihn kauften wir eine schwarze Badehose, schwarze Flip Flops, eine fette Sonnenbrille und eine weiße Käppi mit einem schwarzen Adler darauf .com/fabis_strand-outfit/set?id=18329793. Und für mich einen Bikini, in den Farben der Britischen Nationalflagge rot, blau und weiß und eine Badehose in schwarz mit der goldenen Aufschrift `FOX`. Dazu schwarze Flip Flops und einer dunkel-grauen Sonnenbrille .com/strand-outfit/set?id=18286579. Wir waren gerade auf der Suche nach einem Geschäft für Abendgarderoben, als ich ein total hübsches Oberteil in einem Schaufenster sah. Das musste ich einfach mal anprobieren. Also gingen wir in den Laden, ich schnappte mir diese weiße Tunika und eine schwarze Hotpants und verschwand damit in einer der Umkleiden .com/stra%C3%9Fen-outfit/set?id=18286658. Es passte perfekt. Dazu würde ich mir noch schwarze Flip Flops aus Leder besorgen. Die Teile drückte ich meinem Bruder in die Hand und sah mich noch ein wenig in dem Laden um. Dabei fiel mir ein supersüßes, graues T-Shirt in die Hände. Aufgedruckt war ein blauer Elefant mit einer in Weiß geschriebenen Aufschrift: „An elephant never forgets". Schnell suchte ich mir eines in meiner Größe und suchte nach einer passenden Hose. Schon hatte ich sie gefunden. Eine hautenge Röhrenjeans in weiß und dazu graue Sneakers .com/stra%C3%9Fenoutfit/set?id=18286546. In dem Laden nebenan fand ich eine hübsche schwarze Kette, passend zu der Hotpants und der weißen Tunika und noch ein graues Armband für das süße Elefanten-T-Shirt.

Wieder machten wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Laden für Abendkleider. Wir fanden ihn an einer Kreuzung. Die Kleider in dem Schaufenster waren so schön, da musste ich einfach rein. Zuerst suchten wir einen Anzug für Fabi, das ging um einiges schneller. Man brauchte lediglich eine schwarze Hose, eine weißes Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett. Zusätzlich fanden wir noch eine schwarz-grau gestreifte Krawatte. Wie ich meinen Bruder kannte, würde er allerdings keine Leder- oder Lackschuhe, wie es eigentlich normal wäre, anziehen. Also müssten wir wohl ganz schwarze Schuhe finden müssen .com/fabis_abendgardarobe/set?id=18329739. Nachdem wir ein Outfit für Fabi gefunden hatten, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach einem wunderschönen Kleid für mich. Schließlich hatten wir einige zusammen und ich probierte sie an. Das erste war ein langes, violettes Kleid. Es war etwas straffiert und auf eine Seite gezogen, außerdem war es auf der einen Seite schulterfrei und auf der anderen hatte es einen breiten Träger. Das sah komisch aus, aber auf der Stange war es noch schön. Enttäuscht zog ich es wieder aus und probierte das nächste an. Ein kurzes, türkises Kleid mit einem breiten Silbergürtel. Das gesamte Stoff viel in Falten nach unten und bauschte sich dort zusammen. Es war schön, aber nicht unbedingt das Wahre. Das nächste Kleid musste her. Ein einfaches rotes Kleid, das bis zu den Knien ging. Es war schulterfrei, aber so gewöhnlich. Ich wollte etwas Elegantes. Also probierte ich das letzte Kleid an. Ein grünes Kleid von Dolce & Gabbana aus Chiffon. Es war ebenfalls ein kurzes Kleid mit einem breiten schwarzen Band .com/abend-outfit/set?id=18286569. Das war es. Dazu würde ich mir die silberne Handtasche mit den vielen aufgenähten Steinen kaufen, ein schwarzes Armband und silberne hochhackige Schuhe. Glücklich mit dem Ausgesuchten stellten wir uns an der Kasse an. Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, oder vielmehr nachdem Fabi gezahlt hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg um richtige Party-Outfits zu kaufen. Wir waren in einigen Läden, in denen wir nichts Gescheites fanden, bevor wir in diesen Laden kamen. Lauter Einzelstücke. Hier gab es nichts doppelt. Fabi fand recht schnell eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes T-Shirt für sich. Dazu rote Vans und eine schwarze Uhr, die das gesamte Outfit abrundete .com/fabis_party-outfit/set?id=18329943. Da sein komplettes Outfit in schwarz und rot gehalten war, wollte ich auch Klamotten in diesen Farben. Bald fand ich einen schwarzen Minirock, der auf der einen Seite länger als auf der anderen war. Und ein Oberteil, bei dem mein Bruder ausdrücklich sagte, dass er mir das nicht kaufen würde. Aber ich bettelte so lange, bis er schließlich widerwillig zustimmte. Es war ein rotes Korsett mit schwarzen Rüschen am oberen und unteren Teil. Auch auf die Gefahr hin mit dem Teil billig zu wirken, es gefiel mir einfach zu gut, um es nicht zu nehmen. Dann noch eine kleine, rote Handtasche von Juicy Couture, ein schwarzes Armband und schwarze hochhackige Stiefel. Zusätzlich kaufte ich mir noch eine lange Kette mit einem goldenen Stein .com/party_outfit/set?id=18286512. Anschließend gingen wir noch in einen Schuladen und kauften uns die zu unseren Klamotten gehörigen Schuhe. Da ich aber schon wusste welche ich wollte, dauerte es nicht allzu lange. Müde und erschöpft machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zur Akademie. Es war ein toller Tag, es hatte viel Spaß gemacht mit meinem Bruder shoppen zu gehen. Als wir aus der Einkaufspassage traten entdeckte ich ein kleines Café. „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Eisbecher als Abschluss für heute?", fragend blickte ich zu meinem Bruder auf. „Klar. Setzen wir uns rein." Wir mussten unheimlich komisch aussehen. Mit unseren unzähligen Tüten. Die bewunderten Blicke der Leute ignorierend setzten wir uns an einen der Tische. Wir hatten gerade bestellt, als mein Handy klingelte.

Das wars mal wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir einen kleinen review! Und ein gaaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine liebe Beta diedaniii Bis zum nächsten Mal! Liebe Grüße flyingwing *wink*


	11. Besuch

Ich sag nur mal eben Hallo und fang gleich an zu schreiben ^^ Viiiel Spaß!

Besuch

**Lyn:**

Hastig kramte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche. Es lief ‚Wavin Flag' von K´naan, Will. und David Guetta, was bedeutete dass ich einen Anruf bekam. Bei einer SMS würde ‚Stop and Stare' von One Republic laufen. Auf dem Display sah ich eine wohlbekannte Nummer. Verdammt. Ich hatte in der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage ganz vergessen, meine Freundinnen anzurufen. „Heyhey, Lope!", in einem Ton, als ob nichts wäre nahm ich das Telefonat entgegen. „Heyhey! Wie kannst du es nur wagen?", mal wieder übertrieb sie, aber irgendwie hatte sie ja recht. Mist. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte schon vom ersten Tag an so viel um die Ohren, dass ich euch total vergessen hatte anzurufen. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?", gespannt lauschte ich in den Hörer. „Hm, na gut. Aber jetzt sag mal, wie sind die Typen da bei euch?" Natürlich, das einzige was Penelope interessierte waren Jungs. „Naja, was willst du hören? Es gibt eine Night-Class für besonderes ‚intelligente' Schüler, in die ich auch seit heute gehe. Die Jungs in der Klasse sehen alle zum Anbeißen scharf aus." Entsetzt sah mein Bruder mich an. Einzig und allein mein gequältes Grinsen schien ihn zu beruhigen. „Wirklich? Und du bist bei denen in einer Klasse? Das trifft sich gut, wir haben nämlich vor dich in den Ferien mal zu besuchen." „Was! Wieso? Du…Ihr…Warum? Hat das irgendeinen bestimmten Zweck. Oder einen Sinn? Hallo? Warum lachst du denn?" Tatsache. Sie lachte mich aus! Wieso? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie mir wieso: „Na hör mal Süße. Du lässt tagelang nichts von dir hören und dann denkst du, wir machen uns keine Gedanken? Wir wollen nur mal die Lage checken. Ob du es auch gut hast. Und ob…naja eben ob du nichts Schlimmes…ach du weißt schon." Oh. Mein. Gott. Wie konnte ich da bitteschön ablehnen? „Ich hab keinen Plan was ich jetzt sagen soll. Danke! Ich freue mich natürlich auf euren Besuch. Wisst ihr was? Ich frage den Direx ob ihr Zimmer im Wohnheim bekommt, sonst müsst ihr ja in irgendeins dieser teuren Hotels gehen." „Danke Süße. Das wär echt klasse. Wir kommen in der ersten Woche. Wie lange wir bleiben wissen wir noch nicht. Ihr habt da keine Ferien, richtig?" „Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. Ihr habt euch mal über etwas anderes informiert als die neuesten Trends. Und um zu deiner Frage zurückzukehren. Nein, ich habe keine Ferien. Aber das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Denn wie der Name schon sagt, wird unsere Klasse nachts unterrichtet." „Nachts? Krass." „Tja…so ist das." „Dann freu ich mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen. Wir telefonieren sicher noch öfter in nächster Zeit." „Ja ich freu mich auch. Richte den anderen die allerliebsten Grüße von mir aus. Und gib jeder ein Küsschen von mir. Bis dann." Ich legte ausatmend auf. „Deine Freundin?" „Ja. Sie und die anderen, oh. Ich habe sie gar nicht gefragt wer denn alles kommen will. Ach egal. Jedenfalls haben sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt in den nächsten amerikanischen Ferien her zu kommen. Was hältst du von der Sache?" „Ich find das cool. Du scheinst deinen Freundinnen sehr am Herzen zu liegen. Freust du dich denn nicht sie schon bald wiederzusehen?" „Ja, doch. Natürlich. Aber meinst du das geht? Ich meine wegen der Night-Class." „Um die brauchst du dir absolut keine Gedanken machen. Kaname hat sie ja ganz gut im Griff. Freu dich lieber und sorg dafür, dass es ihnen hier an nichts mangelt und ihr euren Spaß habt." „Du bist der Beste!", da kamen auch schon unsere Bestellungen und wir unterhielten uns über die vergangenen Jahre, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten. Eine Menge Stoff hatten wir ja.

Die nächsten Tage, beziehungsweise Nächte verliefen relativ ruhig. Kaname gab sich anscheinend Mühe mich nicht zu nerven, der Rest der Vampire war auch ruhig und mit Fabi verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit mit reden. Schule war stinklangweilig. Moralkunde, Sozialkunde, Ethik, Musik, Mathe, Englisch, Japanisch und all das andere unnütze Zeug vergingen nicht halb so schnell wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte, aber es verging. Die Tage kamen und gingen. Ich war auch schon bei Rektor Cross gewesen, um zu fragen wo ich meine Freundinnen unterbringen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht sofort entscheiden ob er sie im Sonnen- oder im Mondwohnheim unterbringen wollte. Darüber musste er erst mit den Vertrauensschülern und Kaname absprechen. Im Mondwohnheim bestand immerhin die ständige Gefahr durch die Vampire, aber im Sonnenwohnheim würden sie von den Mädchen sicher die ganze Zeit angegiftet werden, weil sie mit Schülern aus der Night-Class etwas unternahmen. Die ganze Sache war etwas vertrackt. Ich freute mich trotzdem total auf ihren Besuch. Irgendwie würden wir das schon hinbekommen. Den Mädels würde es wahrscheinlich am besten gefallen, wenn sie bei uns im Mondwohnheim unterkommen würden. Typisch meine Freundinnen eben. Bald war es so weit. Nur noch drei Tage, dann werden sie kommen. Lope, Lucie und Darcie. Zum Glück nur die drei.

In dieser Nacht hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust auf Unterricht. Natürlich ging ich trotzdem hin. Als ich mich endlich aus dem Bett gequält und im Bad zu Recht gemacht hatte, musste ich mich erst noch in meine hübsche weiße Schuluniform zwängen. Ich war noch immer im Halbschlaf als ich schließlich die breite Treppe hinunter in die große Eingangshalle trat. „Kommst du doch noch?", mein Bruder grinste mich spöttisch an. „Ach halt doch die Klappe!", schon jetzt war ich absolut genervt von ihm. Es war wirklich so, manchmal konnte ich ihn einfach nicht ab haben. Da ging er mir so auf die Nerven, dass ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde. Aber so musste eine Beziehung zwischen Geschwistern wohl sein. Meistens verstanden wir uns ja super. „Da ist ja jemand mies gelaunt. Na komm! Wach mal auf!" Heute hasste ich ihn wirklich, denn mit diesen Worten packte er mich um die Hüften, schmiss mich quasi über die Schulter und drehte sich total schnell im Kreis. Mir wurde richtig schwindlig. „Scheiße lass mich runter! Du bist so ein Idiot!", nun gut, ich musste zugeben, ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nachdem der Schwindel vorüber war, hatte es richtig Spaß gemacht. Lachend ließ er mich wieder runter. Erst jetzt registrierte ich die geschockten Gesichter der Vampire. „Was? Habt ihr n Monster gesehen?", genervt kam dieser eine Satz aus meinem Mund. Mit einem Schlag änderte sich das Verhalten der Schüler und sie wandten sich wieder nach vorn, zur Eingangstür. Da wir nun alle vollständig waren, verließen wir das Wohnheim und machten uns auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude. Nachdem wir das große Tor passierten, schrien die Day-Class Schülerinnen wieder um die Wette. Diese Tussen gingen mir mittlerweile total auf den Geist. Wie konnte man sich nur so dermaßen lächerlich machen? Das war etwas für mich völlig Unvorstellbares. Aido genoss es sehr von den Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden, denn er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und anlächeln tat er diese Verrückten auch noch. Sein Cousin Kain, der von seinen weiblichen Verehrerinnen nur Wild-senpai genannt wurde, war einfach nur genervt von der ganzen Show, ebenso wie mir und den meisten anderen Vamps. Nur wenige (wie Aido xD) lächelten die Mädchen an oder beachteten sie überhaupt.

Der Mädchenauflauf blieb aber nicht das einzige nervige in dieser Nacht. Sport! Derjenige der dieses „Fach" eingeführt hatte, gehörte geschlagen. Und unsere Sportlehrerin erst. Meine Fresse was für eine dumme Kuh. Okay tut mir leid, ich wollte die Kühe dieser Welt nicht beleidigen. Die Frau war einfach nur dumm. Ich könnte mich so über die aufregen. Aber egal, waren ja nur vier Stunden Sport. Nach den vier Stunden Sport – VIER Stunden! – kam eines meiner Lieblingsfächer: Kunst. Zeichnen war eine große Leidenschaft von mir. Deshalb war Kunst auch mein Lieblingsfach. Logisch oder?  
Leider hatten wir da keine vier Stunden. Ich könnte mich darüber ewig aufregen! Nachdem ich auch all die anderen langweiligen Fächer über mich ergehen hab lassen, konnte ich mich endlich wieder ins Bett fallen lassen. Ich wusste auch nicht was mit mir los war. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich total ausgelaugt.

Abrupt setzte ich mich im Bett auf. Ich brauchte Schoki! Schokolade war mein Retter in allen Lebenslagen. Und zufällig lagerten in meinem Nachttischchen noch zwei Tafeln Vollmilchschokolade. Ich drehte mich also zu meinem Nachttischchen, um mir welche zu holen. Schublade auf, Hand rein, Schokolade ra… WO WAR MEINE SCHOKOLADE! Wie kann das sein? Wo zum Teufel war meine Schokolade? Ich wollte Schoki, sofort! Wütend stürmte ich aus meinem Zimmer und riss die Tür von Fabis Zimmer schwunghaft auf. „Hast du meine Schokolade geklaut! Ich weiß ganz genau dass da noch welche war. Jetzt ist sie weg! Ich. Will. Meine. Schokolade! Wo ist sie?" Zuerst blickte er mir nur verwirrt entgegen, doch dann grinste er breit. Zeigte auf seinen Bauch und fragte mich frech, ob ich sie wirklich noch wiederhaben möchte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ich gerade meinen Bruder umgebracht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich um und verschwand wieder. Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen die Tür lautstark zuzuwerfen.

„Dann besorg ich mir eben neue Schokolade!", grummelnd und vor mich hinmurmelnd ging ich wieder rüber in mein eigenes Zimmer um mich umzuziehen. Problem: Hatte um vier Uhr nachts noch ein Supermarkt offen? Wohl kaum, aber vielleicht ja doch. Sowas gab es ja immer irgendwo. Was ziehe ich mir nur an? Grübelnd stand ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank. Schließlich entschied ich mich für mein neues graues Elefanten-T-Shirt und die weiße Röhrenjeans. Weiße Schuluniform aus und neues Outfit an. Dann schlüpfte ich in meine neuen grauen Sneakers und holte noch eine graue Umhängetasche aus dem Schrank. Die hatte ich mal von Lope zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Meine schwarzen Handschuhe, die mir Kaname kürzlich wieder zurück gab, zog ich noch an und überlegte dann, was ich alles brauchte. Auf jeden Fall meinen Geldbeutel, dann noch mein Handy, Labello, meinen Dolch, immerhin war es noch Nacht, und noch meinen IPod, den ich allerdings nicht zu den anderen Sachen in die Tasche schmiss, sondern in die Hosentasche. Davor machte ich ihn noch an und musste auch nicht lange überlegen, welche Liste er abspielen sollte. Ich steckte mir den linken Kopfhörer ins Ohr und hörte auch schon die ersten Töne von Christina Aguilera mit ihrem Lied ‚Reflection'. Da draußen schon jetzt herrliche Temperaturen herrschten, verzichtete ich auf eine Jacke und machte mich sogleich auf den Weg hinunter zum Dorf.

Eigentlich durfte ich das Gelände der Akademie ja nicht ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis von Kaname oder dem Direktor verlassen, aber mir war das im Moment sowas von egal. Den steilen Berg hinunter ins Dorf mochte ich nicht, das war so mühselig. Runter ging ja noch einigermaßen, aber hoch! Oh man. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich das Dorf erreichte. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, doch einem Gefühl folgend ging ich einfach mal nach rechts. Mehr als falsch sein konnte es schließlich nicht. Ich ging immer weiter und irgendwann merkte ich auch, dass ich nur falsch sein konnte. Nirgends war etwas anderes zu sehen als Wohnhäuser, kein einziges Geschäft. Ich wollte gerade umdrehen und den Weg zurück gehen, als ich einen Schrei hörte. Nur sehr leise, nicht unbedingt laut, aber hörbar. Angst überschwemmte mich einen Moment lang, doch dann lief ich in die Richtung, aus der ich den Schrei gehört hatte. Auf halbem Weg kam mir schon ein Mädchen entgegengerannt. Sie sah sich immer geradezu panisch über die Schulter während dem Rennen, was sie ab und an auch straucheln ließ. Als sie mich erblickte weiteten sich ihre Augen kurz ehe sie mir zurief ich solle laufen. Laufen? Wieso denn? Ich wollte sie doch schließlich beschützen. „Warte. Bleib doch stehen!" Kurz vor mir wurde sie langsamer. „Er wird uns beide töten wenn wir nicht schnellstens hier weg kommen!", sie schrie mich verzweifelt an und hoffte wohl, dass ihre Worte mich dazu bewegen würden die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und davon zu laufen. Da kannte sie mich aber schlecht. Ich war noch immer sauer wegen meiner nicht vorhandenen Schokolade, das machte mir irgend so ein verrückter Mörder sicher keine Angst. Hallo! Ich wohne mit zahlreichen Vampiren unter einem Dach! Plötzlich ertönte vor uns ein hämisches Lachen. „Du bist stehen geblieben? Ist dir die Puste ausgegangen? Oh wenn haben wir denn da? Noch ein Leckerbissen für mich? Wie nett von dir uns Gesellschaft zu leisten." „Sag mal hast du nen Knall? Was willst du von uns?", der Typ sprach nicht nur gestört, er sah auch so aus. Ich wusste nicht was genau er war, aber ein Mensch ganz sicher nicht. „Was ich von euch will?", einen Moment war er richtig abwesend, als würde angestrengt darüber nachdenken, „Ich will euer Bluuut!", das Wort ‚Blut' zog er extra in die Länge, mit so einem langgezogenen Schrei. Wir beide, ich und das Mädchen, das sich vor Schreck nicht mehr bewegen konnte, zuckten bei diesem Laut erschrocken zusammen. Unser Blut? War der Typ etwa ein Vampir? Aber er war so, so abstoßend. Gebückte Haltung, fettige Haare, den Mund weit aufgerissen, jetzt erkannte ich auch seine spitzen Zähne, die Augen waren auch übergroß und hohl. Also nicht hohl hohl im Sinne von keine Augen, sondern es war kein Ausdruck in ihnen zu erkennen. Die Pupille unglaublich klein und sie bewegte sich krankhaft und ziemlich hektisch hin und her. Das Gesamtbild war zum davonlaufen. Beängstigend. Was war das für ein Vampir? Sicher nicht so einer wie die andere aus der Night-Class. „Du wirst jetzt verschwinden und uns in Ruhe lassen, hast du das verstanden?", ich ließ meine Stimme extra leise und bedrohlich klingen, auch wenn ich mich innerlich wie ein Häuflein Elend zusammenkauerte. Wieder lachte die Gestalt hämisch und kam langsam und bedrohlich auf uns zu. Wir wichen instinktiv weiter zurück. Meinen Dolch, den ich in der Tasche hatte, hatte ich schon wieder komplett vergessen, so angestrengt dachte ich darüber nach, wie wir nur entkommen konnten. Mit einem erneuten, unnatürlich schrillen Schrei machte das Monster, denn nichts anderes war er, einen Sprung auf uns zu. Er kam so plötzlich, dass wir nicht fähig waren darauf zu reagieren. Geschockt blickten wir dem Tod ins Auge.

Doch statt dem Monster, wehte nur Staub über uns hinweg. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden?", eine angenehme Stimme ließ uns beide aufblicken. Keine zwei Schritte von uns entfernt stand ein gutaussehender junger Mann. „Ich, ich denke schon." Momentan brachte ich nicht mehr heraus. Das Mädchen neben mir allerdings schon. „Was war das für ein Monster? Wo ist es hin? Wer bist du?", fast schon weinerlich klang ihre Stimme. „Das war ein Level E. Ich habe es vernichtet." „Level E? Was soll das sein?", das war eine gute Frage, aber ich glaubte, die Antwort schon zu kennen. „Ein Vampir der untersten Stufe. Die Level E haben sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie wurden von…" „reinblütigen Vampiren gebissen, bekamen aber kein Blut von ihnen. Ja davon habe ich schon gehört. Aber ich dachte doch sie wären etwas…zivilisierter." Ungläubig starrten mich die beiden an. Das Mädchen wahrscheinlich, weil ich an das glaubte, was der Kerl uns erzählte und das ich selbst etwas darüber wusste, der Junge höchstwahrscheinlich nur, weil ich überhaupt etwas wusste. „Woher? Wer hat dir von ihnen erzählt?", misstrauisch sah mich der junge Mann an. „Was geht dich das an?", langsam fand ich zu meinem alten Ego zurück. Das Mädchen starrte inzwischen nur abwechselnd von mir zu dem Typen. „Vampire? Die gibt's doch gar nicht. Zugegeben, der von eben sah ziemlich abstoßend und monströs aus, aber ein Vampir? Nein das kann ich mir nicht…", ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf brachte das verwirrte Mädchen zum Schweigen. „Warum hast du das gemacht!", entgeistert blickte ich ihn an. „Damit sie die Klappe hält? Komm schon. Dir ging sie doch auch auf die Nerven." „Na und. Deswegen schlage ich sie nicht gleich bewusstlos!"

„Lyn!", der Schrei in Form meines Namens brachte mich dazu mich umzudrehen. „Fabi? Was machst du denn hier?", verwirrt blickte ich zu meinem großen Bruder, der eilig auf mich zu gerannt kam, im Schlepptau hatte er Takuma und Shiki. „Was ich hier mache? Was machst du hier? Du solltest nicht hier sein!" „Hallo! Du hast mir doch meine Schokolade geklaut! Ich wollte mir nur neue besorgen." Endlich war er bei uns angekommen und schüttelte mich an den Schultern fassend ein paar Mal kräftig durch. „Und das konnte nicht warten? Du hättest auch mich oder einen anderen fragen können ob er dich begleiten kann. Herrgott noch mal. Weißt du was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als ich dich nicht in deinem Zimmer vorgefunden habe?" „Mach mal halblang. Mir geht's doch gut. Er hat mich vor einem Level E gerettet." Dabei zeigte ich mit dem Finger auf meinen 'Retter'. Sollte er sich doch mit meinem Bruder rumschlagen. Ungläubig starrte er mich noch eine Weile an, bis er sich dem Fremden zuwandte: „Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet, du hast meine kleine Schwester beschützt als ich nicht da war. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich tief vor dem fremden Mann und der starrte geschockt auf den Kopf meines Bruders und dann auf mich. „Schwester! Wie ist das möglich ihr seid ein…", bevor er weiterreden konnte, fuhr mein Bruder ihm über den Mund. „Unwichtig, ich lade dich ein. Sei mein Gast. Du bist gerade erst angekommen?" „Mein Name ist Masaru, ich bin in der Tat eben erst angekommen. Aber ich wollte eigentlich der Cross-Akademie einen Besuch abstatten." Nun mischte sich auch Takuma in das Gespräch ein: „Das trifft sich gut. Wir gehen nämlich alle in die Night-Class der Akademie. Und wie Fabian-sama eben schon erwähnte, bist du herzlich eingeladen uns zu begleiten." „Wenn wolltest du denn besuchen?", mich interessierte das ja überhaupt nicht, aber fragen durfte man ja wohl mal (^^). „Ich wollte meinen Bruder besuchen. Hanabusa Aido." Mir klappte regelrecht die Kinnlade runter. Der Typ sollte Hanabusas Bruder sein? Unmöglich. Masaru hatte braune Haare, Hanabusa blonde. Masaru hatte mattgrüne Augen, Hanabusa allerdings eisblaue. „Nun gut, da wir das auch geklärt hätten, sollten wir wieder zurück gehen." Shiki mischte sich doch in das Gespräch ein, wurde ihm wohl doch zu langweilig. „Meinetwegen, aber ohne mich." „Was!" „Ich sagte doch, ich will mir Schokolade kaufen. Nur deswegen bin ich doch hier! Also werde ich genau das tun. Schokolade kaufen!", genervt von der ganzen Hektik wollte ich schon weg gehen, da viel mir noch was ein. „Was machen wir eigentlich mit ihr?", dabei ließ ich meinen Blick betont zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt wandern. „Um die kümmern wir uns schon, keine Sorge Lyn-chan", entgegnete mir Takuma lächelnd. Schulterzuckend drehte ich mich schließlich auf dem Absatz um und schlenderte betont lässig die Straße entlang. Irgendwo musste es ein Geschäft geben, welches so früh aufhatte. Was dieser Besuch wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Warum ausgerechnet heute. War irgendwas? Hatte Hanabusa am Ende noch Geburtstag und niemand hatte mir davon erzählt? Verdammt, vielleicht sollte ich vorsichtshalber auch noch für ihn etwas kaufen?

Ich war mir meines schweigenden Begleiters sehr wohl bewusst, nur versuchte ich meinen überbesorgten Bruder einfach zu ignorieren. Mal sehen, was die nächste Zeit wohl so bringen würde.

Soooooo dieses Kapitel gehörte wieder ganz allein Lyn. Tut mir leid, war eigentlich nicht geplant aber ich hab geschrieben und geschrieben und dann war ich irgendwie gefühlsmäßig mit dem Kapitel fertig und … naja. Das nächste Mal wieder^^


End file.
